Years Gone By
by xoChantelly
Summary: Elizabeth and William went to a summer camp together from when they were 8-13 and were best friends each summer. Now, four years later, William is 18 and he is known as Spike and Elizabeth is 17. Now they are both going to work at Caritas Camp.
1. Chapter 1

Lorne looked at the tiny slip of a girl in front of him. She was petite and had the prettiest eyes he had seen in a while. So young and vibrant. When he had seen her resume, he wasn't to sure about letting someone with little experience about working with children into the camp. But judging by her character, she would do just great. "So, we need a nickname for you cupcake," he said with a smile and handed her the list of remaining names. "That's what we have left. Take your pick."

"Uhm.. How about... Willow? No, to tree-ish. Fizz? Nah, to soft-drinky. Buf-fy. Buffy. I like that one. Can I have Buffy?" she asked and did a little bounce in her seat.

"Sure, sunshine. Buffy it is. Alrighty, I will make you up a name tag," he chuckled and looked down at another list. "I already have your parent's numbers. You can get your visor on your first day. Great!" he let out a perfect smile and looked up at his new employee and thrust his hand out for a handshake. "You will get your name tag, and a list of things to bring along with a camp ground package that will explain your duties and such in the mail. I think that is all for today. Welcome to the Caritas crew!" The smile was still shining as she let go of his hand.

"Thank you Lorne, you won't regret it!" She matched his smile with one of her own and turned to walk out the door. "You don't mind if I take a walk around do you? My father won't be here to pick me up for a couple more minutes and I would like to get reacquainted with the grounds again."

"Sure, not a problem."

"Thanks again Lorne." She waved and left his office.

She couldn't help but hold her smile all the way down to the docks. She loved coming her as a child. Her mother had made her go the first year, with promises of anything she wanted upon her return. She had went reluctantly but as soon as she got there she quickly changed her mind about how boring her summer was going to be. Everything about this place was beautiful. The fields were a vibrant green and dotted with purple honeysuckle and yellow daisies. The cabins were set up in different areas. On the right side, the boys cabins were set up, along with the boys washroom and various activity centers. On the left, it was the same except for the cabins were for the girls. The cabins had different names on them for the different groups. Buffy wasn't sure which one she would be in charge of, but she remembered which one she was in.

The Swans. Maybe she would get lucky and be the leader of The Swans. She always loved that group, it seemed like Lorne would put all the girls with the same type of personality together. She had always found it weird that he just knew where the girls belonged.

Sometimes there would be fights, but it was all settled quickly. They were all beautiful girls, but they all had an attitude the devil himself would bargain for. Even most of the girls didn't want to mess with each other in fear of having their heads bitten off.. Hence, The Swans. Beautiful yet vicious.

A whole bunch of memories started to flicker through her mind. Some of them with the girls in her group, but most of them were about _him_. The first boy that didn't make her think about cooties. The first boy she shared a bond with besides her dad. He was her best friend. In some ways she still thinks of him as her best friend, even thought she hadn't seen him in 5 years.

She sat down on the dock, slipping off her sandals so her toes could dangle in the water. She brought her hand up and swiped the hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. She concentrated on the first day she met him, eleven years ago.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Everything was new to her. Her family didn't generally go camping. She had always been a city girl, her version of camping was going out to the beach house and sleeping in a tent in her backyard. So when she stepped off the bus and walked under the "Caritas Summer Camp" welcome banner, she breathed in the country air and smiled. Everyone was running around each other, creating their own games as they waited to be told what group they would be in. She knew that she would have fun.

A redhead girl came up to her and took her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rose. Want to be best friends?"

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. I would very much like to be your bestfriend." She smiled back at Rose and they walked to where the rest of the kids were settling on the ground. "Looks like they are putting everyone in groups now. I hope we get the same group!" Liz giggled and sat down with Rose, never letting go of her hand.

Liz and Rose were split up. Liz was put into The Swans and Rose got put into The Finches. They were both sad that they were getting split up so soon, but they knew that they would find each other every morning and spend the day together.

Right now they were in the cafeteria cabin. All the kids had to sit in their groups while they waited to be called for their lunches, but the groups were allowed to mingle afterward. As soon as Liz picked out what she wanted to eat, she found Rose and sat beside her. "Hey. Who are these people?" she asked and pointed to the three boys and the other girl.

"Hey, I'm Liam!" The boy on the far right introduced himself first. He had brown hair and dirty hands.

"Hey. I'm Liz. Don't you think you should wash your hands before you touch your food?" she asked him and he looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"I'm a man. I'm supposed to be dirty!" He said and pounded a fist to his chest.

"Correction, your a boy. You have to of kissed a girl to be able to call yourself a man, Liam. Besides, you can still be clean and call yourself a man." The boy beside him smiled and looked at Liz. "I'm Alex. My hands are clean." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Liz took his hand and giggled again. "Nice to meet you!" She let go of his hand and looked at the next boy sitting beside Alex. He was shy, she could figure that out by the way he looked at her, blushed then ducked his head fast. He mumbled something she wasn't able to hear. She was about to ask him when the girl beside Rose leaned over the table and caught her eye.

"Hey Liz, I'm Faith. I think we were put in the same group. I sleep under you." She smiled and sat back in her seat.

Liz nodded at her, "Yes I saw you in my group. Sorry I didn't get to say anything to you earlier. I'm sure we will be good friends." She looked back to the shy boy and leaned closer to him. "What's your name?"

He reluctantly looked up at her and blushed again. Liz found it really cute and she smiled at him kindly, urging him to talk to her. She really wanted to know this boy. She could tell that they were going to be great friends. "I-I'm William. I'm s-sorry I'm s-so shy." He stuttered and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Liz picked up her tray and walked around the table to sit beside him. "It's ok. I like your shyness." She giggled when he looked up at her in shock. "I think we are going to be best friends!" She leaned over and hugged him.

The first day and she already had two best friends; William and Rose. She also had Liam, Alex and Faith to hang out with. Yes, this summer was going to be a lot of fun.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" Lorne said as his other interview of the day walked into the office. "Aren't you a Billy Idol flash back! Unfortunately, as the manager of this fine camp. I have to remind you that this is not a rock and roll band." He chuckled and pointed to the seat in front of him so the teen could sit.

"Oh, no worries. I will make myself kid friendly for the job. But I want to keep my hair and my piercins'. Is that ok?" he sat down in front of Lorne and folded his hands in his lap.

"The hair can stay. As for the piercings, can you find a clear ring to go in your eyebrow? Just to make it less noticeable?" Lorne asked and picked up the boy's resume.

"Yeah. I can do that," he replied and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright. With that all figured out, on to the interview part of this meeting." Lorne smiled and went on asking the usual questions.

With the way he looked, Lorne would have turned him down right away. But just like Elizabeth, something about him just made him want him as a counselor. Lorne had learned a long time ago that he should always trust his gut instinct on people, and his gut had never failed him before. Just looking at him, Lorne knew that he had the bad boy facade to cover up a shy, sweet boy on the inside. Someone made him feel bad about his inner boy and made him harden up on the outside. There was no way he wasn't going to let him on the crew.

"Okay, I've heard enough Mr. Pratt. You are on the crew! Now we just need a nickname for you." Lorne leaned over the desk to shake his hand.

"Well, I sort of already have a nickname. Maybe we could use that one?"

"And what would that be?"

"Spike,"

Lorne liked it. It suited him well. "That will work. It suits you and the kids will love it. I have a feeling your going to be popular with both the boys and the girls," Lorne winked and stood up to walk to his door. "You will be receiving a name tag, a list of things to bring and a camp ground package that will explain your duties and such in the mail. Feel free to walk around the grounds while you wait for your ride."

Spike nodded and walked out of the office. He turned around and looked at his new boss. "Thanks, mate. You wont regret hiring me."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to having you on the crew."

Spike smiled and walked down the hall. There was no real reason for him to stick around, considering he had his motorcycle to ride home on, but he figured there would be nothing wrong with taking a walk around. He loved going to this camp as a kid, so when Lorne called him and offered the job, he couldn't refuse it. It wasn't a job he would normally take, but he looked forward to it anyway.

Spike walked down the familiar pathway that led to the swing sets and sat on the one he used to sit on as a kid. There were lots of things he remembered about going to camp when he was younger, but most of those memories were about _her_. He hadn't talked to her in a long time, but just being here on the camp site brought back the memories of having her by his side. Laughing and running around. He missed her a lot and wondered what she would look like now, if she would remember him as vividly as he remembered her. He sat on the swing on the left side and slowly started to swing, letting his mind wander to a time when she was swinging beside him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Want to go to the swings, William?" Liz asked him as they finished up their lunch.

They were allowed 30 minutes of free time after lunch before the groups would go out and do their scheduled activities. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather do, so he just nodded his head and stood up to put his tray away. When they both had dumped their trays and walked out of the doors, he was shocked when Liz slipped her hand in his and started to run, pulling him with her as she giggled. He smiled and started to run with her.

When they got to the swings, Liz let go of his hand and jumped on to the right side and asked him to give her a push. He gave her a couple of pushes then jumped onto the vacant sing beside her. "Why did you make us run?" he asked her as he started to pump his legs to swing higher.

"I didn't want to waste anytime. If we walked we would only be half way here." She replied and threw her head back, letting her brown hair fly in the breeze as she swung back and forth.

She was a vision. William found it hard to look away from her at some moments. Specially when she was laughing. The way her eyes would twinkle and her nose would scrunch up. He adored her, but she only saw him as a friend and he wouldn't jeopardize that. He would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "I get it. Good idea."

"I have a question," she said and she slowed down so she could look at his face clearly, instead of blurry from the speed of her motion. "Why do you speak funny?"

"I may speak funny to you, but to me it's you that speaks funny. I'm not from around here. I used to live in England. My parents moved my family here last summer because my dad did something good at his company and got relocated. My parents sent me to this camp so I could make more friends and learn how to loose my accent," he lifted his head up to look at the sun that was filtering through the trees. "I don't know if I want to loose it though."

"I don't think you should loose it either. I like it."

William smiled and lowered his head again. He hated that he was so shy but around her, he couldn't help it. "I like your accent, too." He whispered, hoping that she might not have heard it

When he looked up at her again she was smiling broadly at him. He loved that he was the one to put that smile on her face and made a promise to himself to make her smile like that more often. "How old are you?" she asked him and cocked her head to the side.

"I just turned 8. How old are you?"

"I'm almost 8," she replied and jumped off the swing and walked away from the sand to the grass. She took the sweater that was around her waist off and spread it out on the ground. She laid down on her back and used the sweater to keep her hair out of the grass. She looked over to William and beckoned him over with her hand. He went over to her and laid down beside her, using the other half of the sweater for his head and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

They spent the remaining time laying in the grass, pointing out the shapes of different clouds and getting to know a little more about each other and their life at home. When they heard the bell ring that told them to get back into their separate groups They stood up and she bent down to pick up her sweater and wrapped it around her waist again. "Will you make me a promise?" Buffy asked and slid her hand into his again as they made their way back down the path to their group leaders.

"Anything you want, pet," he said and used a form of endearment he had heard his dad call his mum. She must of liked it because she smiled at him again.

"Promise me that we will hang out like that every day. Promise me that we will be best friends every year that we come back here. Okay?"

He looked over at her and smiled his own smile. He was utterly happy that she wanted to be him to be her best friend. "I promise, luv,"

She giggled and hugged him before she bounced off to her group, leaving William to watch her. He was glad that he let his parents talk him into going to summer camp. Now he was going to beg his parents to let him return year after year so he could spend his summers with her.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy had received everything Lorne said she would in the mail and she was currently wearing soft blue shorts with white Hawaiian flowers printed on them and an appropriate white tank top with the name tag pinned over her right breast. Her hair was up in a messy bun and all of the things the letter told her she would need was packed up in a duffel bag, ready to go to the camp. She went down the stairs and put the bag by the door and walked into the kitchen so she could say bye to her dad before her mother drove her away for the next two weeks.

"Daddy, I'm leaving now. I'm going to miss you!" she said and pulled him into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart. I hope you have a lot of fun, though," he told her as he hugged her back. He let go and held her out at arms distance, looking at the young woman his baby girl had grown to be. "Look at you, your all grown up. Off to go to your first real job. I'm so proud!" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, dad. I will be fine, I promise! It's nice to hear that you are so proud of me though." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Her mother honked the horn so Buffy took an apple off the counter and gave Hank another quick hug. "Bye, dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, Buf!" he hollered at his not-so-little girl and sighed. Time went by way to quickly. Soon she would be married and off living somewhere else and having her own children.

~~~~~**

Buffy jumped out of the car and took her bag out of the trunk and placed it by her feet so she could close the trunk door. Joyce came around to the back of the car and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "Oh, my little girl is all grown up! First job and everything. I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." Buffy giggled and returned the hug. This would be the first time away from home for so long since she was thirteen.

"I know it's only two weeks, but still... Oh, never mind. I hope you have fun and make lots of friends!" she smiled and kissed Buffy's cheek.

"Me to." Buffy said as her mother got back into her car.

"I will call you soon, mom." She waved and shut her mother's door for her.

She blew a kiss at Joyce as the car drove away then she turned toward the camp. She walked under the welcome banner and took a deep breath of the country air she would be breathing for the next two weeks. She smiled at all the little kids running around and remembered when she was one of those little kids on the first day.

She looked over to where all of the other leaders where and made her way over. As soon as she was under the tree, she seen a flash of red hair and hoped that it was who she thought it was. She made her way over and tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Rose?"

She turned toward Buffy and flashed a big smile. "Yep, my real name is Rose, but I want the children to know me as Willow." She said and pointed to her name tag. "I didn't catch your name?"

"The children will know me as Buffy, but you should already know me. We went to camp together; remember Elizabeth?"

Willow squealed and pulled Buffy into a hug. "Oh my god! It's been forever! How have you been?"

~~~~~**

Spike finally made it to the camp site and took of his helmet. Seeing all the little kids running around made him kind of nervous, but he wasn't going to chicken out. Besides, being here for two weeks would be better than wallowing at home over Drusilla.

He walked over to the spot where all of the other leaders were and paid for a bottle of water. He took a quick sweep of all the people he would be working with and stopped when he saw a face that he found familiar. It wasn't so much the face as it was the hair; bright red and shining with the sun. He knew that had to be Rose.

He also noticed she was talking to another girl with blond hair. He didn't recognize her but he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. He decided that it was time to go introduce himself to the blond beauty and say hi to Rose.

Before he could say anything, Lorne blew a whistle to get everyone's attention so he decided to wait to talk to the girls.

"Hello, boys and girls and welcome to Caritas Camp!" Lorne shouted over some of the giggling children.

There was applause and a lot of hollering and Lorne waved his hands to settle everyone down again. "I hope the trip here was great and I hope you all have a wonderful stay at my beautiful camp! Now, time to sort everyone out into groups. All your bags will be in your cabin when you get there."

Lorne smiled and started to read the groups out to the crowd.

"Willow?" he called out and the petite redhead walked over to him. "Okay, you will be the leader of The Finches."

He called out a group of girls names and they all crowded around Willow, some giving her hugs or taking hold of her hand. When the list of names was done, Willow led the girls to their cabin.

Spike hoped that he could find out the blond's name before he was called. He took a sip of water and waited for other leaders to take their kids away.

"Buffy?" Lorne called out and to Spike's surprise, the blond he was thinking about took the walk over to the boss. _'She chose Buffy? What kind of name is that?'_ he thought to himself as he watched her smile. "You are the leader of The Swans."

Spike watched her as she walked away with the group of little girls, her bum swaying as she walked. He vowed to himself that he would get to know her in these next two weeks. He was so busy looking at her sweet bum, he didn't notice his name being called.

"Is Spike here?" Lorne called out again and Spike shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry mate," He said and stood beside Lorne for his group of kids.

"Okay, you are the leader of The Eagles."

Spike smiled at the group name, it was the same group he was in as a kid. He took his group of kids and led them to their cabin, his mind still off with the blond on the opposite side of the camp.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy felt extremely hot inside the cabin. The fan wasn't helping her any and she didn't want to open her window. She vowed to talk to Lorne about getting a screen put in so she could open the window without fear of letting any bugs in.

She went over everything she did today to take her mind off the heat and thought of the lake. It had looked inviting while she gave the kids the camp tour, so she really wanted to go swimming. With her mind made up, Buffy made sure the kids were sleeping then slipped into her bikini and grabbed a towel.

She sneaked out of the door into the warm night air and quietly made her way down to the lake. She passed Willow's cabin and peaked into her window and saw that she was asleep so she kept going. Buffy promised herself next time she took a late night excursion, she would get Willow to join her.

Buffy stepped onto the dock and winced when it creaked beneath her weight. "Stealthy Buffy, yeah right." She whispered into the night air and tip toed down the dock.

She laid her towel out then started lowering her body into the water so she didn't make a sound, sighing as the cool water touched her hot skin. She didn't notice the glow of a cigarette on top of the kids slide. "You know--"

Buffy 'eeped' and let go of the side of the dock, falling into the water with a splash. Spike snickered and waited for her to surface. When she finally did, he got off the slide and held a hand out to her to help her out. "Was gunna' say that you didn't have to be quiet. The cabins are a fair distance away. I'm sure the others wouldn't hear you. I'm the leader of The Eagles." He said as he pulled her out, watching the water drip off her slender form.

"Yeah, well the closest cabins are probably awake now," she got onto the deck and quickly picked up her towel, feeling a little bit safer knowing that he also worked at the camp. "You didn't have to scare me!"

"Sorry, luv. Didn' mean to," he said and took a puff of his smoke with his dry hand. "What are you doing out so late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. It's to damn hot in the cabin so I decided to take a swim. Is that okay with you, Mr. Lake Police?"

"No need to get snippy, pet. Was jus' askin'." He shrugged and flicked his smoke into the water.

Buffy watched the cigarette fly over the lake then land with a sizzle and she gasped. "That is dirty! People need to swim in there!" She scolded and put her flip flops back on.

"Who's the 'Lake Police' now?" he chuckled an brushed past her, catching a whiff of her hair on the way. _'Mmmm peach.'_

Buffy fell in step beside him and shook some of the water out of her hair. "So, what's your name?"

"Spike,"

"I mean your real name, silly."

"It's really Spike. Lorne said I could use it as a nickname here."

"That's not a real name. I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

"Buffy," she grinned, two can play at this game.

"That's your nickname. What's your real name?"

She shrugged then she put her hand on his arm. "Want to go swimming with me? I know we are almost off the dock, but I still want to go. Join me?"

Not wanting to pass up a chance to swim with her, he nodded his head and turned around. When they got to the edge of the dock, he stripped off his shirt and watched Buffy as she checked him out. "See something you like, pet?" he said with his trademark grin.

Buffy had never seen something so incredibly beautiful. The moon was reflecting off the lake so he was lit with a blue glow, showing off his washboard abs in all their perfection. His arms were nicely sculpted and attached to broad and equally muscular shoulders. He looked like a Greek god. She shook her head and looked up at his face, also glowing with the blue light and devilishly handsome. Perfect jawline, perfect lips and cheekbones to die for. She wasn't too crazy about the platinum blond hair color, but she had to admit it suited him. It was too dark to see his eyes and it almost made her want to pout. i_"Yes... I like. I want!'_i "Uhh... In your dreams," she stated lamely and turned around to break the eye contact.

Spike rolled his eyes and dove into the lake. Buffy dropped her towel and copied him with her own dive. "So, 'Buffy'. What made you want to take this job?" he asked her when she surfaced.

"I don't know. I like kids and I like this camp. What about you?" she replied and started to float on her back, loving the way the water felt against her skin.

"I'm not to fond of all the youngins', but I went to this camp as a kid so I wanted to check it out again." He shrugged and ducked underneath the water.

Buffy quickly thought of William, but figured it couldn't be right because William told her that he wasn't going to be coming back to the camp when he was fourteen because he was moving back to England. William and Spike were too different to be the same person anyway.

Suddenly, Buffy felt something swim past her leg and she started to get worried. Spike hadn't surfaced yet and she couldn't see him because it was too dark. "Spike?" she called out and waited for a reply. Silence. "Spike?!" she called out again, and twisted her body around so she could see more of the lake.

She was about to call out his name again, but instead she was pulled under the water by a hand on her ankle. When she got to the top of the water, she was greeted with Spike laughter. She splashed him then slapped his shoulder. "Don't do that! I thought you drowned or something!"

"Sorry, luv. Couldn' resist." He grinned then dunked her under the water again.

She opened her eyes under the water and took hold of his leg. She gave a good tug until she knew he was completely under before she let go and started to tickle him. Spike heard a muffled giggle and a series of splashes so he swam toward the sound. He surfaced just behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "That wasn't fair, luv." He told her then picked her up and tossed her into the deeper part of the lake.

Buffy squealed then quickly sucked in some air before she hit the water, all the while missing the way his body felt against hers. She swam up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "What's not fair, is you having muscles to lift me up. So I just have to do this!" she said then quickly dunked him.

"You noticed the muscles, did you?" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

He was about to throw her again when they heard someone call out Buffy's name. Both of their heads turned to the sound. Willow was standing there with a hand on her hip and Buffy's towel in the other. "Get out of there! We have a situation."

Buffy and Spike swam toward the dock and got out. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she dried herself off then handed the damp towel to Spike.

He mumbled a 'thank you' and Willow passed Buffy her sandals. "One of your girls wet the bed. She said she couldn't find you so she came to my cabin. She is pretty upset, but she wants you," Willow replied as they started to walk back to the cabins.

"Okay. I will go see her," Buffy said to Willow then turned to talk to Spike. "Sorry, this has to be cut short. I had fun though."

"Same here, pet. See you tomorrow." He gave the girls a salute then went in the opposite direction.

"Who was that?" Willow asked as they neared their cabins.

Buffy smiled and looked in the direction he went off to. "Spike."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy groaned, slamming her lunch try down on the table beside Willow. "Today sucks," she told Willow, picking at her food with her fork. "Why did I have to be the leader of the Swans?"

"What happened?" Willow asked as she spooned some potato salad into her mouth, looking at Buffy's shirt and hair, wondering what had happened.

"Well, Linda got mad at Shelley for using her towel at the lake. So Shelley decided to throw it in the lake. Linda got mad and pushed Shelley into the lake so I had to jump in a help her. While in the middle of helping her, she pulled my hair and bit my shoulder. THEN, when Shelley got out of the lake, she did the same thing to Linda."

"After we left the lake, we went to arts and crafts. Shelley decided that Linda needed some sparkles in her hair, so she dumped some all over her. Linda got upset and dumped red paint all over Shelley, and then a big fight ensued. I had to break it up and that is why my shirt and hair is all red and sparkly."

"Haven't had time to change it?"

"Nope,"

Willow looked past Buffy's head and saw Spike coming right for their table. Her eyes widened at Buffy. "Uh... This is totally going to ruin your day further but... Spike is on his way over right now," she said, giving her a sympathetic grin.

Buffy started to panic. _'Oh God! He can't see me like this!'_ she thought to herself and looked at Willow for help.

Willow just shrugged, muttered a 'sorry' and went on eating her lunch. Buffy decided that eating was over rated at the moment and decided to run to her cabin to change her shirt before Spike saw her. She grabbed her tray and stood up quickly. A little too quickly. As soon as she stood up, she bumped right into his muscular chest, sending the food on her lunch try all over said chest.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she said, scraping off some of the potato salad with her fork.

"Thanks for the welcome, luv," he said as the people around them laughed.

"Yeah, I love embarrassing myself as a hello." She rolled her eyes, dropped her tray on the nearest table and took off.

She ran out of the cafeteria, down the pathway and to the swings. She sat down on the swing with a huff and wiped a tear from her cheek. _'The hottest guy ever, and you humiliate yourself. Good job, Elizabeth.'_

She started to pump her legs as she heard her nickname being called from the pathway. She thought about bolting again, but she had lost all the fight in her. She kept swinging as he got closer. Spike got to the end of the path and stopped when he saw her, swinging on the same swing Elizabeth swung on so many years ago. His mind flashed back to the little brunette girl and gasped. _'Can it be? Is she...'_

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

Deciding that it couldn't possibly be her, he walked over to the other swing and started to match her leg pumps. "You okay, pet?"

"No,"

"Rough day?"

"Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

He simply nodded and swung beside her. Buffy groaned and slowed her swinging so she could jump off, landing perfectly on her feet then plopping down on the wooden ledge that surrounded the sand.

"Was I that big of a brat when I was in The Swans?" she asked more to herself than to him.

"Dunno', luv. I was in The Eagles when I went here," he said, remembering that Elizabeth was in the same group when she came to camp. "What's your real name?" he asked, hoping that she should give him an answer.

"Elizabeth,"

His eyes widened, using all the willpower he had in his body to refrain from picking her up and twirling her around. "Nice name."

He wasn't going to tell her. She wouldn't like him if he told her. Who would want shy, nerdy William? She knew the real him. One of the only people who knew the real him. She would never go for him if she knew.

"What's yours?"

"I already told you," he replied, suddenly feeling really nervous around her.

"Whatever." She groaned and got up to leave.

Spike jumped up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going? I wanted to hang out with you."

She shrugged his hand off of her and spun around to face him. "While I am on my break, I am going to change my shirt and wash my hair. If you haven't noticed, I have red paint and sparkles all over me. So, if you don't mind..." She told him, leaving the sentence open.

He watched her walk away, a million memories running through his mind. The one that stood out the most, was the last time she walked away from him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

It was the last day. The camp was having an 'End of summer Dance' and William had watched as Elizabeth dance and flirt with Liam the whole time. He knew he would never have a chance with her, but he still wanted to have at least one dance with her without 'Liam the Ponce' butting in. He gathered up his courage and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"William! I haven't seen you all night! Are you having fun?" she asked, hugging him tightly, and then taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"It's alright. Just a silly dance," he replied, hoping that he sounded cool so he had a better chance at getting her to dance with him.

"Alright, kiddos! Time for the last dance of the night! Grab your partners and head to the dance floor!" Lorne said into the microphone and turned on a slow song.

"Ohh, I love this song!" she giggled and swayed to the beat.

"Uh... Listen, I was wondering if maybe --"

"Move it or lose it, nerd-boy," Liam said and pushed him out of the way. "Want to dance, Lizzie?" Liam asked and Elizabeth blushed.

"Lizzie?" William said and shook his head.

"Of course, I would love to!" she smiled and slipped her hand in his.

He watched them walk away and he sighed. "Always a little too late, mate," he whispered to himself and started to walk away.

He went outside of the small gym room and sat on the swinging bench outside, wondering if Elizabeth would even notice he was gone.

"Hey, bud. What'cha doing outside all by yourself?" Rose asked and sat down beside him.

"Felt like being alone, is all, ."

"Do you want me to go?"

He looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in front of him. He looked over to Rose and nodded at her with a pleading look. She leaned over and gave him a brief hug, then left them alone.

"Why did you leave?" Buffy asked him, taking Rose's spot on the bench.

"Got bored, I guess," he said and kicked some rocks by his feet.

"I would have danced with you, you know," she told him, trying her hardest to cheer him up.

"What about Liam? You seemed pretty eager to dance with him," he said accusingly. Why would she want to dance with her loser best friend? He was starting to get really mad at himself for falling for a girl he could never have, and her for making him fall for her.

"I have been dancing with him all night. I would have danced with you. Ask me again, the song is still going."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Moment's gone. Song is almost over anyway," he said and stood up to walk back to his cabin.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk?" she asked, jogging to catch up to him.

"Fine, you want to talk? How about this? I'm not coming back next year," he lied, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"What? Why not?"

"My parents are moving us back to England. Indefinitely,"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. Her best friend was moving away. Who was she going to spend her summers with? Tears started to form around her eyes as the thought of losing him sunk in. "Then I won't be coming back, either."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Do whatever you bloody well want, I don't care!"

"I will!" she hollered and turned away from him. She let the tears finally fall.

He watched her walk away from him for the last time. Maybe he would come back next year. Maybe he wouldn't. For all her he could think of at that moment, was how much his heart was breaking watching her walk away.

"I love you," he whispered into the cool night air. A sentiment he would never her back from her.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Spike shook his head out of his memory and ran after her. He wasn't going to let her get away so easy this time. If she didn't like him because he was William, then he would settle for just being her friend. But he wasn't going to let her get away again.

He knocked on the cabin door and opened it. "Buffy? You in here?"

"Yeah, in here," she replied, slipping her shirt over her clean shirt over her head before he entered her room.

He walked into her room and sat down on the small twin bed. She sat down too, resting her back against the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?" he asked. He could do this! He had to!

"I promise."

"Well..." he hesitated. He wanted her to know, but then again he didn't. What if she didn't want to hang out with him anymore because of the way he had ended their friendship? What if she hated William? Instead of telling her that he was William, he blurted out the first thought that came to his mind. "I really, really like you."

_'Balls'_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Instead of telling her that he was William, he blurted out the first thought that came to his mind. "I really, really like you." **

**'Balls'**

"Wow, that was random." Buffy giggled, pulled out of her bad mood for a moment.

Spike stood up quickly, tripping on her fan cord and stumbling backwards until her hit the wall behind him. He slid down the wall, rubbing his head. "Ow. That was horrible."

"Kind of was." She laughed and got up to help him up.

He smiled at her, happy that she was laughing, but still extremely embarrassed. "Thanks, pet."

They stood in front of each other for a couple of minutes, Spike still rubbing his head and Buffy playing with her hands behind her back.

"So I--"

"You go first--"

"No you go first--"

"Okay! That is creepy," Buffy said and sat down on her bed. "I only ever saw that on movies."

"Me too. But you go first. I insist."

Buffy nodded and patted her bed, silently asking him to sit down beside her. He sat down and she turned toward him. "You really like me? Because I have never had a real boyfriend before. Too busy with my school work and family stuff. I like you too. A lot. But I don't really know what to do in these situations because I have never been here before, you know? So I--" She noticed she was rambling and he was smirking at her. She calmed her nerves a bit with a deep breath and then started over.

"I like you too."

"Uh huh." He said, still smirking at her troubles. She really hadn't done this before.

"I would like to maybe try "us" out... If you want."

"Okay, go on."

"But you will have to... you know... be patient with me. I am usually a fast learner but I Like you a lot and I want to take a chance and am I being totally lame right now?!"

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Not at all, luv. A little silly maybe. But not lame," he told her and she scoffed, lowering her face so he couldn't see her. He lifted her chin up with his finger, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. It's adorable. I will be patient with you. I promise."

"Will you take me on a date?"

"A date? We are in the middle of bloody no where! Where am I supposed to take you?" he asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know. Improvise." She giggled and sat up straight.

"Okay." He thought about it for a couple of minutes and then smiled seductively. "I got it. Tonight. Meet me by the lake."

~~~~~**

Spike stood by the beginning of the docks. He was nervous about tonight and he didn't know what to expect from her. He loved hanging out with her at the lake the other night and was hoping that they would have as much fun tonight. He started to plan more nightly excursions they could do for the rest of the remaining week and a half. What was going to happen when this was over?

He had a ticket to England. His parents wanted him to go to university out there. He was supposed to jump on the plane right after he was done here and go out to London to live with his Uncle Giles. He was happy to take the ticket at first. He had wanted to get away from Drusilla, the nasty bitch that she is. He dropped his smoke and crushed it under his boot. Now that Buffy was back in his life, what was he going to do with the ticket?

He sighed and slouched his shoulders. "Fuck."

"Well, if your that happy to see me, I should just go back to the cabins." She giggled and turned away from him.

His head snapped up and he looked at her. "No! No, that wasn't toward you that was toward--"

"I know. It's okay, I was kidding, silly," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "So... what do you have planned for us tonight?"

Spike didn't hear a word she said. He was too busy checking her out. He looked at her feet, wearing sandals and sparkly pink polish. Then her legs, long, sexy and flawlessly tanned. She was wearing a see through white shirt that hug to her mid thigh, showing off her tanned skin and black bikini underneath. Her hair was around her shoulders in waves and her makeup was light. She was breathtaking. "Huh's that, luv?"

"I asked what you had planned for us."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I zoned out," He bent over and picked up a sheet and a picnic basket. "Follow me."

He slipped her arm around his as they walked, making light conversation. He led her down a very familiar path. She wracked her memory for where she knew the path before and gasped when she remembered. It lead to the 'rock cliff' as she and William called it. It was an opening in the trees, looking over the rock cliff on the lake. It was as beautiful as she remembered. "William." She whispered.

He stiffened and turned toward her after laying the blanket out. "What?"

"Oh... nothing. I just have some memories here. Of me and my friend William."

He grasped her hand and pulled her down beside him. He flipped open the picnic basket and handed her a can of Pepsi. "I robbed the cafeteria. Drinks and some snacks." he said, informing her of where he had gotten everything. "Want to talk about William?" he askd, feeling weird to ask about himself. But he wanted to know what she thought of him after all these years.

"Well... What we had was special. He was my best friend. He was my everything for like 5 years. We met here and we talked and met up throughout the years outside of camp. But then the last summer, I was 12 and he was 13, it was at the dance. We were finally old enough to go to it, and I guess he wanted to dance with me."

"I spent most of the night dancing with Liam. I thought William didn't like me that way, so I didn't ask him. He went to ask me, I guess. But Liam interrupted him and I accepted Liam's offer and William left. I saw that he was gone so I went out to talk to him and he got mad with me. He told me he wasn't going to come back here. He told me he was moving and I knew it was because I never told him how I felt."

William wanted nothing more than to pull her close and tell her he was William, but he still didn't know how she felt about him after all these years. "How did you feel about him?"

"I loved him. I know I was only a little girl, but you don't find connections like that everyday. We did everything, shared everything, told each other everything. He was the only boy I let close to me. But then I figured he would never love me back, so I tried to transfer my feelings to Liam but it didn't work. We didn't have that connection. It almost killed me when William told me he was leaving. We lost contact." He sighed, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Are you angry with him?" Spike asked, hating how much pain he had caused her with his actions as a child.

"I don't know. All I know is that it hurt. It hurts. In all kinds of horrible ways. In the way where I'm furious at him. In the way where I blame myself. And all the little ways I imagine how I could have fixed things," she wiped the final tear from her cheek and smiled. "But enough about another guy on our date. That is in my past. William will always be apart of me, but I have moved on. What about you? Ever had a connection like that?" she asked.

He laid down on his back, staring up at the sky and thinking of a way to answer her question. He laid back with him, resting her head on his shoulder. He brought his hand up to play with the hair and sighed. "Yeah, I did. Once."

"Tell me about it?"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Tell me about it?"**

"Would you like something to eat? I took some--"

Buffy giggled and cut Spike off. "No changing the subject, mister! I won't get jealous. I promise." She said, holding her hand to her heart.

"It's not that. It's just hard to talk about."

"Come on. I just told you something that I haven't even told my mother about. You can tell me. I would like to know." She pleaded, snuggling closer to him.

"Okay. I'll tell you. There was a girl. I loved her. Didn' have the balls to tell her. I lied to her one night. I regret my decision as much then as I do now... Cheese poofs?" He asked, holding out a bag to her.

"That was horrible. I explained my story better than that. What was her name?" she took a couple of the cheese poofs. "Can you at least tell me that, Mr. Secretive?"

"I don't know if I want to talk about this."

"Please?"

Seeing her like that, hearing her say please like that threw him into another flashback. A moment he would never forget.

_~FLASHBACK~_

They were settled down on her sweater, staring up at the stars in the sky and pointing out different constellations. "See that one?" William asked and pointed to a elongated W in the sky. "That one is Cassiopeia. It represents a queen in Greek Mythology who thought there was no one else in the world who's beauty could rival her own."

"Not much of a constellation for someone so pretty. I mean lookit', its rinkydink' compared to other ones." She giggled.

"I agree. Its small compared to how big she thought she was."

"William?" she asked, getting ready to pop a huge question on him.

"Yes, pet?"

"Do you think Liam would like me even though I have never kissed a boy before?" she questioned. Liam had asked her for a kiss earlier and she got nervous. She had never kissed a boy before and she didn't want her first kiss to be with a boy she hardly liked.

"He would be crazy not to! Why? Have you never kissed a boy before?" he asked back, hoping that she hadn't.

"No. I kind of wanted... Well..."

"Come on. You can tell me. We tell each other everything." He said and took her hand to try and comfort her.

"I was wondering if maybe... you would be my first kiss. Just for practice. I want to be good for him. Have you kissed a girl before?" She looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

His heart soared. He hadn't expected that at all. Here was the girl who he would do anything for and she was asking him to be her first kiss. Granted, it was for practice, but still it felt bloody amazing to him. He wouldn't pass this moment up for the world. "No, I haven't. Maybe we could both do it for practice. I kind of like Rose. Maybe I will kiss her someday." He told her, trying to cover up his eagerness to share his first kiss with her.

She masked her jealousy about him liking Rose with a smile and nodded her head. "Okay. How do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. I think he just lean in, press our lips together and then its done. But we might need to do it a couple of times to get the hang of it."

He watched her nod her head eagerly then lean in to him with her eyes closed. She puckered her lips, obviously waiting for him to do the same thing but he zoned out for a moment, just looking at how adorable she looked waiting for him to kiss her. He finally shook his head and leaned in to kiss her.

"William? What are you--" he cut her off with by kissing her while she was talking. He missed her lips. She was mid sentence when he leaned in so he ended up kissing her teeth. She giggled and gave his shoulder a light slap. "William! I don't think that is how you do it."

"No, I suppose not," He blushed with his embarrassment and then he took a deep breath. "Okay, on the count of three."

"One..." She closed her eyes.

"Two..." She leaned in to him again and he closed his eyes.

"Three!"

He leaned in and kissed her. This time right on her lips. They both let out a little gasp when their lips met and then relaxed, letting the moment last as long as they could.

Buffy was the first to pull away. "That was good. I think I have the hang of it... Do you?"

William still had his eyes closed. He shook his head and pulled her closer. "No... one more time. Just to make sure."

_~ENDFLASHBACK~_

He shook his head, shaking the memory of their first and second kiss out of him mind. He decided that it was time. He was going to tell her that he was William.

"Elizabeth," he answered, hoping that she wouldn't put two and two together and hoping that she would. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Really? Thats my real name!"

"I know, luv."

"Are you transferring your feelings? Like I tried with Liam? Because it won't work and I won't be your rebound girl." She told him, starting to get up from her spot beside him.

"No! No. M' not... transferring. Believe me. I had my rebound girl, your not her."

"Well... Tell me more about Elizabeth."

"Fine. She had brown hair. The greenest eyes I ever saw. The cutest nose and a smile that made my toes curl. She was beautiful on the inside and out. She accepted me right away and always stood by my side when I needed her. I miss her a lot. More than she could ever know." He said, looking directly into Buffy's eyes.

"Wow. That sounds an awful lot like me."

Spike smiled and leaned up to kiss her, smiling when she kissed him back. It was a perfect third kiss. Sweet and simple and more experienced than their first two. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. "That's because you are her." He whispered.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**"That's because you are her." He whispered.**

Buffy's eyes flew open. Did he just...? Is he telling her that he is William? It can't possibly be. William is too shy and sweet to be this self confident 'I'm the Big Bad' guy. But what if he is William? How is she supposed to react to this news? She hadn't seen William in almost five years! Not to mention how the relationship ended. She bolted up right and turned to face him. He was now sitting up too, all wide eyed and with an 'Oh shit, what is going to happen' look on his face.

She couldn't believe him. There was no way that this man was her William. She looked at him with all the emotion she was feeling for him. Shock, confusion, anger, happiness, sadness and fear. She was so buzzed with emotion that all she could say was, "Are you fucking serious?" All the anger and frustration she felt for William pouring to the front of her mind, clouding her happiness.

"Yes, pet. Do you want me to prove it?" he asked, fidgeting under her intense stare.

"Yes. I don't believe you. You can't be William. He went to England. He said he was staying there indefinitely," she told him. She wouldn't believe him unless he proved it. She glared at him and pointed a finger at him as if she was scolding him. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to tell me the answers. If you get them wrong I am going to be so pissed that you are playing with my emotions this way, okay?" He simply nodded at her and she thought of a perfect question she could ask him. "What was my favorite stuffed animal and it's name?"

"A stuffed pig. You loved that bloody thing. Mr. Gordo is his name." He answered with a smug grin. That was easy.

"Lucky guess. The pig is in my room. You could have seen him. Next question; What did we do the Halloween we met up in LA?"

"You were dressed as Little Riding Hood and I was a vampire. We were both 12," he added that for extra points. He loved that Halloween, there was no way any little tidbit of information about that night could escape his memory.

"We took off from our parents and spent 2 hours hiding out in the yellow tubes in a park. We ate so much candy that we were both sick but still ate more. Our parents were so furious we almost didn't get to go to camp that year, but we both talked them into letting us go," he smirked at the memory and the look on her face. "I believe you called it 'harmless candy eating'." He chuckled and pulled a couple of blades of grass out of the ground.

"Okay, that was easy... A lucky guess, again. I mean how many kids have _not_ done that?" she tipped her head in thought then gasped. "Okay! Why did we get in trouble with our camp leaders? And what was our punishment?" _'Hah! He won't get this one unless he really is William.'_

"We got in trouble cuz' we stole a bag of marshmallows one night and camped out right in this spot. We spent the night eating said marshmallows and coming up with wacky road trips and space exploring ideas. We also shared our first kiss that night together as 'practice'." Buffy let out a little gasp and he knew she was starting to believe him. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"The best night of my life... Our punishment was bullocks. I hated the next three days but I never regretted that night. We weren't allowed to spend our 30 minute lunchtime with each other for three days. I was bored to tears sitting in that lunchroom with you on the other side. But you always made me smile by making funny faces or mimicking the leaders when they had their back to you." He brought her hand up and left a lingering kiss on the back of it, tracing little circles with his thumb on her wrist.

He was right. Everything he answered was right. She was really looking at her long lost best friend. All the anger and frustration turned into unbelievable happiness and sadness all at once. She broke. She burst out crying and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh William! It's really you! You came back to me!" She sobbed, holding onto him like he was her only lifeline.

"Yeah, luv. I did." _'Not going to cry... Not going to cry!'_ He chanted in his head like a mantra.

This was not what he had expected. Sure, he expected a few happy tears, a hug, maybe a couple of pleasantries like "How have you been these years?" or "I have missed you a whole bunch... Tell me all your dirty secrets!" but he didn't except this. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words to her. He didn't want to make her cry again. That was the last thing he wanted.

He wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her breathless and make love to her. Claim her for his own. He would would take her to Vegas and elope with a bloody Elvis impersonator as their priest. He didn't care. He just wanted her all for himself. He never wanted to hurt her again.

"Buffy?" he asked and looked down at her. "I really did love you back then... I don't think I will have any problems falling in love with you again. If you'll have me, that is."

He looked so insecure. That was the William she knew. Not... whoever this Spike character he had become. What had happened to him to make him so hard on the outside? Where was the guy she grew up with and loved. Sure he was attractive... Really attractive. But she wanted William back. She wanted her best friend.

"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?" he asked. He really wanted to know. He was growing uncomfortable with her silence. She had never been this quiet with him in all the years he was with her. She always had something to say back then. "What's going through that pretty lil' noggin of your's?"

She didn't know what to think. Here was the guy she had been heartbroken over for the last five years. How was she supposed to just... accept him back into her life like nothing had happened?

Although she had missed him—missed him so much it hurt sometimes—she was still hurting from how he had left. What did he do while he was in England? What led him back here? Why hadn't he tried to contact her? Why was he at the camp again? Why now? There were so many things that she wanted to ask him. But the only thing she wanted to know first was...

"William?" she placed her hand on the side of his face and tilted her head.

"What?" he asked, leaning into her touch. He wasn't sure what she was about to ask, but anxious to find out.

"Why did you leave me?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Why did you leave me?"**

_'Uh oh.'_ Spike thought to himself as his smile faded. What was he going to do? Tell her the truth, or lie and tell her that he really did have to move back to England? On one hand, the truth would be the best way to go, but it would hurt Elizabeth. There was no doubt in his mind that is he told her the truth, she would get mad at him because it was a stupid reason to leave. He could have made it all up to her, but his pride always got in the way when he picked up the phone to dial her number.

Or he could lie... Not the best choice, but it would help with not making her angry with him. He let out a sigh and looked into her eyes. "I had to. My parents were moving, I couldn't just stay here. I was 13. But... I always wanted to call you, but my parents told me that it would cost too much, and they wouldn't let me stay up late enough to call you at a proper time." He lied. _'Damn my insecurities.'_

"Really?" Buffy asked, scrunching up her face at the lame excuse. "Thats... Not even on weekends? I mean... your parents aren't that strict."

He shook his head. "No, I lied... I didn't go back to England, we stayed in L.A. I don't want to tell you the truth, Elizabeth. It's bloody pathetic. And I don't want you to be angry with me for something that happened five years ago... I kept my accent though. Because you told me you liked it." He told her with a beaming smile, hoping she would take the subject change.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a disapproving look. "William. Tell me the truth. I won't get mad, I promise."

"Okay. That night, at the dance... I wanted to dance with you, but Liam got in the way. I thought you really liked Liam, so I decided that I should just let you dance with him. When you came out to talk to me, I was upset with you. I was tired of being 'William the Best Friend' so I told you that I was leaving. It broke my heart to do it, but I was so angry and upset that it just came out," he leaned back and put his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars.

"I really did try and call you, but I was nervous. I would think that you would hate me, and then I would get angry all over again and just hang up the phone. I had myself convinced that I didn't need you in my life," he sat up again and took her hand in his. "But the truth is, I do need you. As my best friend, my lover, my everything and anything you decide you want me to be."

She had tears forming in her eyes. After all this time, she could have made things better by just calling him. She could have called and told him that she missed him, but she thought he had moved, so his 'old' number was no good. She cupped his face, smiling when he leaned into her touch. "My William. I want to give us a try. I want you to be my everything. Just don't leave me again, please?" she asked, a stray tear falling from her eye and landing on his knee, soaking into his jeans.

He put his hand over hers, and gave her a gentle smile. "I would love that. I love you, Elizabeth. I always have." He whispered, then leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back, smiling against his lips. "I love you, too, William," she breathed and leaned in for another kiss.

She had kissed boys before, but none of them compared to this kiss. It was like he was pouring every motion into the kiss and it was almost overwhelming. She opened her mouth a bit, giving him the access he wanted and enjoyed the feel of his tongue playing with hers. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and gently laid them down on the blanket. He hovered above her, caressing her cheek with his thumb as his tongue memorized the inside of her mouth.

His hand went lower, playing with the hem of her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. His hand disappeared under her shirt, caressing the soft skin he found. His hand kept drifting higher and higher until his fingers brushed against her bikini top. She felt him moan against her mouth and he started to grind his rock hard erection into her thigh, making her tense up.

She was getting nervous, she hadn't been very far with a guy. Mostly kissing and skin touching. She wanted to go farther with him, but she was scared. He gasped against his lips and gave him a gentle push on his chest. "William, stop. Please," she pleaded in a soft voice as his hands played with the edge of her bikini top. She pushed him harder, making his hand slip from out of her shirt. He looked down at her with a concerned look on his face and she gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready. Not yet, but I will be."

He wanted to take her right then and there. Remembering that she told him that she hadn't had a real boyfriend drove him crazy with lust. She was untouched. His Golden Goddess, a virgin for him to deflower. "It's okay, Elizabeth, I can wait." He said and then leaned down for another chaste kiss.

"I think we should go, anyway. It's late and the kids will be up in a couple of hours," she yawned and buried her face in his chest. "I'm tired anyway." She giggled.

He chuckled and sat up. "Yeah, I'm kind of knackered myself. Just let me pack up everything, and I will walk you back to your cabin." He told her then started to put the stuff away.

Once he was done, Buffy stood up and helped him fold the sheet they had been laying on. Spike tucked it into the basket then lifted it up. He smiled at her, took her hand and led her down the path toward the docks.

They walked in comfortable silence, exchanging glances and smiles. Both of them were so happy to have each other back in their lives, and both scared to lose each other again.

When they got to the docks, Buffy turned to Spike. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to walk me to my cabin, I don't want us to get caught and get into trouble," she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She whispered and kissed him again then turned around to walk to her cabin alone.

"You can count on it. Oh, and Buffy?" she turned around and he smiled. "Have a goodnight, sweet dreams and I love you."

"Ditto, love you, too, Spike."

Then they both went their separate ways, both thinking of each other and what tomorrow would bring.

**TBC**

**Reviews?**


	10. Happy Birthday Brittany!

**Author's Note: I made this chapter for Brittany. It's her bday, and this is mah present to her! I hope you all enjoy it, and especially Brittany. I worked for three days on it!! Beta'd by PaganBaby because she is awesome like that! *smooch***

It had been 4 nights since she spent time alone with Spike. She was going to meet up with him tonight and she was so excited. Buffy still woke up with that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She found William again, and she was finally his girlfriend. After years and years of wishing and wanting, she finally got what she wanted. She was definitely going to have to find out about why he had changed so drastically though, that was starting to bug her.

She stretched out in her bed and listened to the giggling girls in the next room. Turns out she had a birthday girl in the cabin today. She quickly got herself dressed for the day and entered the next room. She smiled as all the girls chanted "Morning, Buffy!"

"Morning, girls! Did you all sleep well?" She got a series of nods and 'mmhmm's from them and she smiled again. "Well, I have something special planned for today, I just have to run it past Lorne first to see what he says. We will be swimming, so bathing suits and towels are of the good." The girls all nodded their approval and started to gossip about what Buffy could possibly have planned specially for them.

Buffy walked over to the girl of the day, and knelt before her. "Hey, Brittany. You ready for your special day?" Buffy asked and swiped a fallen strand of hair from the girl's face.

"Yeah. I really am! Do you want to know how old I am?" Brittany asked eagerly, bouncing on her bed. Buffy smiled and nodded at her. "I am ten! I am finally in the double digits! The big 'one-oh'!" she giggled.

Buffy giggled with her, unable to hold back her happiness for the over-excited girl. Buffy was happy that Lorne told her that it was the little girl's birthday, she would have been terribly upset if she hadn't done something special for her. Buffy stretched out her hand toward Brittany and winked. "Come on, follow me."

Brittany nodded and took Buffy's hand. Buffy quickly told the other girls that she would be back, and if they need someone that they should go to Willow, then she left with Brittany in tow.

"Where are we going, Buffy?" Brittany questioned curiously as she tried to take bigger steps to be like her leader.

"We are going to the campground store. I want to get you something for you, to have. ," Buffy replied.

It wasn't a far walk, about 5 minutes. The walk seemed pretty quick, as Brittany told Buffy of her big birthday plans for when she got home. Buffy couldn't help her memory wandering to when it was her tenth birthday.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Mom! William is here!" Elizabeth screeched and took off running toward the front door.

She threw the door open before William was even out of the car and she ran over to him, tackling him and landing in a heap of arms and legs on the ground. They were both giggling and hugging each other.

"It's been so long since I've seen you last, Elizabeth! I've missed you!" William said as he helped her up off the ground.

"I know! I'm so glad you were able to come see me on my birthday! I've missed you too!" she told him then took his hand in hers, leading him into her house. "I have so much planned for us to do today! It's going to be just us today. I wanted to spend my whole day with only you. So it's just us. What do you want to do first?" she asked and held up her list of things to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They spent most of the day hanging out and doing different things. They went to the movies, mini golfing, indoor swimming. All in all, they had a good day together. They were sitting on the porch, eating cake and ice cream, pointing out their favorite parts of the day.

William started to blush and he looked down at his plate, pushing the melted ice cream around with his fork. "I have something for you... I hope you like it,"he said and pulled out a little box from his pocket.

It was delicately wrapped in pink wrapping paper, a little ribbon bow on the top. Elizabeth smiled widely and took the present from William. "Yay! Prezzies!" she giggled and carefully unwrapped the paper, making sure not to tear it so she could fold it up and put it in her memory box later. Once the paper and ribbon were put aside, she gently ran her fingers over the velvet box and looked up at William. "Oh, I'm so excited!" she beamed. She slowly opened the box up and gasped.

It was a simple silver chain bracelet with a flat nameplate for a message. She gently took it out of the box and read the message:

_Elizabeth. BFF, I promise. William._

She smiled at William, tears forming in her eyes. "William! It's beautiful! I love it. Put it on for me?"

William nodded and reached over the table. He took the bracelet and opened the clasp, attaching it to the other side around her wrist. "You like it, then?" he asked shyly, and watched her examine the bracelet again.

"I love it!" she giggled and then threw her arms around him. "I promise, too."

_END FLASHBACK_

Buffy smiled. She still had the bracelet in her memory box. She never took it off until she went home the last summer she saw William. She knew she would always be William's friend, but it didn't feel right wearing it anymore. She was going to put it back on when she went home at the end of the week.

She led Brittany to the door of the store, and opened it for her. "Okay, I want you to go inside and pick three things you want, okay?" she told the bouncing little girl.

Brittany smiled and nodded vigorously, then ran off to find what she wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They walked back to the cabin, Brittany clutching Buffy's hand with one of her own, and her presents in the other. She had picked out a dream catcher, a stuffed monkey, and a bag of gummy worms to snack on. She was extremely happy with everything Buffy had bought her and thanked her every twelve steps back to the cabin.

Buffy had spoken to Lorne while Brittany was picking out her stuff, and Lorne said it was okay to do something special with the girls. She went into the cabin and smiled at all the girls. "Alright, ladies. We got the go-ahead to do what I have planned for the day. Let's head out!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had taken them on a hike to the waterfall, let them explore the hidden cave behind it, and swim. She had a lot of fun with the girls, but now it was time to see Spike. She walked over to the docks, and waited for him to show up. What would they do tonight?

She saw Spike walking toward her with a blanket and a basket like last time.

He walked up to her, dropped the stuff in his hands and pulled her into a hug. "We should meet up more often. Not bein' able to hold you and kiss you during the day is drivin' me crazy," he told her then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She returned the kiss just as fervently. She deepened the kiss this time, pushing her tongue into his mouth and massaging his tongue. He groaned and let his tongue play with hers, loving the feel of her in his arms and kissing him.

She felt her thong dampen with her juices and her toes curled. He was an amazing kisser! She was getting so turned one on by the feel of his tongue on hers, and the sound of his groan... damn. So deep and husky, sending vibrations into her mouth and shooting them down her body. She wanted him. She wasn't quite ready yet, but she would be soon. She wanted him to be her first... and only.

She ended the kiss and smiled at him. "I agree. It drives me crazy too. Let's go to our spot," she said and slipped one of her hands in his, and picked up the blanket with the other hand.

They walked up the path and spread out the blanket like the last time. They both laid down beside each other and held each other.

Buffy's thoughts were lost in the past though. She wanted to know what had happened to William to turn him into Spike. She looked up at him, noticing the scar on his eyebrow and she gently ran her fingers over it. "What happened here?" she asked, and then leaned up to kiss it.

"Long, borin' story," he replied casually. It wasn't really a long story... the scar part anyway. He just didn't want her to know how much of a fucked up ex girlfriend he had.

"Come on, tell me," she whispered and laced her fingers with his.

"Well... it was my ex girlfriend's fault. Her name is Drusilla. Right crazy chit, she is. She was at my house one night when my parents weren't home and she wanted to get high on coke, but I didn't want anything to do with that shit. She got pissed at me and argued a bit. I told her that I thought she should leave, and she went nuts. She started to tell me about all of the guys she had cheated on me with, and I got mad," he looked at her and tried to judge what she was thinking by her facial expression, but she was pretty stoic, so he went on.

"I grabbed her wrist and led her to the door. I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She didn't take too kindly to that, either. She picked up the vase off the little table in the hallway and broke it over my head. I was knocked out for an hour, and when I woke up, she was gone. Left this scar. Hasn't been too long, only two months."

She didn't say anything for a couple of moments. Taking in what he had just said. "Did you love her?" she finally asked.

He thought about that question for a moment. Not knowing how to answer it. "Uhh... I did. In a way, I did. It was more of a... I love you, but I'm not in love with you type of thing. You know what I mean?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. _'What if he isn't 'in' love with me?'_ she thought to herself.

As if he heard her thought through their connected lips, he pulled away quickly. "But I'm in love with you. I always have been," he told her, looking deeply into her eyes, making sure she believed him.

She let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding and smiled. "Good. I'm in love with you too. Will you kiss me now?"

He smiled back at her then smashed his lips against hers. He really did love her.

They both deepened the kiss as the same time, their lips opening and allowing their tongues to duel. She loved this part of being with him, the intimateness of their kisses driving her all different kinds of crazy. She felt her juices bubbling out of her and moaned, arching her hips toward him. She really, really wanted him.

She pulled back from his lips and rested her forehead against his, both were panting from the heat of the kiss. They looked at each other, their eyes glazed over with lust.

"Spike?" she whispered in between gasps for breath.

He mumbled a 'mmhmm' and she took his hand, guiding it to the hem of her shirt.

"Touch me?"

**TBC**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Touch me?"**

Buffy felt his fingers brush against her skin, and she shivered. She knew she was ready, she wouldn't want anything else at this moment. She wanted him to make love to her, take her virginity. She watched the look of lust, awe and love take over his face and she just knew. It was time she gave herself over to him. She was going to make love to him. "Touch me, William," she whispered again and kissed him.

They kissed for a couple of moments while Spike thought about the situation. He wanted to touch her, to be with her. But he had to make sure she wanted him to touch her. "Are you sure, Buffy?" he asked, almost shyly.

She nodded her head and brought his other hand to cup her breast. "Yes... Undress me, touch me."

Spike smiled at her. Not just any smile, but a beaming smile that proved he was happy. A smile that he rarely had the chance to use, but he couldn't be happier at this moment. He was about to share something so sweet, so innocent, something so purely incredible, that he thought he was dreaming. But he wasn't. He was here in this moment with Elizabeth, about to be the first man to be intimate with her. It wasn't sex, but it was close enough, and it meant a lot to him. He would cherish this memory for the rest of his life, no matter what happened next.

He shifted on the blanket so that he was laying on his side, and then he kissed her, his hand traveling up her stomach until his fingers brushed the material of her bra. She broke the kiss and lifted herself up slightly, giving him the room to take her shirt off and throw it in the basket. As soon as the shirt was removed, he used one hand to undo her bra clasp, then he slid his hand down her shoulder, taking the first strap off while caressing her smooth skin. She allowed him to take off the second strap the same way, his hand leaving goosebumps on her flesh as it descended down her arm.

Her bra was completely off and he threw it in the basket with her shirt so that they wouldn't get dirty. She helped him take off his shirt next, uncovering his glorious torso to her eyes. She let her eyes glide down his skin, coming to a stop at the obvious bulge in his jeans. She thought about having him inside of her and she shivered, she couldn't wait much longer, she was going to make love to him. She brought her hands down and started to undo his jeans and he stopped her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Wait... I want to take care of you first," he told her, gently pushing her back until she was flat on her back. "Let me taste you, yeah?"

She nodded her head, not really knowing what he meant, but she would let him. She put her trust completely in him, whatever he wanted to do, she would do it with him.

He started to inch down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and to her breasts. "Such beautiful titties you 'ave, Elizabeth," he breathed onto her skin and she arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to his face. He stuck out his tongue and flicked the rosy bud, making her gasp. "You like that?" he asked and then attacked her nipple with his mouth, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

Buffy put her hand on the back of his neck, holding him against her as the feeling of his mouth on her nipple made her buck her hips against him. "William!" she gasped as one of his hands started to massage her neglected breast and the other went to rub her hot center through her shorts. He was bringing her so much pleasure, she feared she would go into sensory overload... He wasn't even inside of her yet!

He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before he continued moving down her body, kissing and licking her soft skin on his way. He made it to her jeans and started to undo them. "Gunna' taste you now, Elizabeth," he said, and then tapped her hips for her to push her hips up so that he could remove her shorts and panties. He took a moment to admire her pretty pink thong, and he thought he had never seen a sexier piece of underwear in his life. He knelt on his knees as he fully removed the clothing, taking in the sight of her fully naked. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered and started to kiss up her legs.

"Please, William... Need you..." Buffy whimpered and arched her hips as he neared her center, kissing her inner thigh that connected to her dripping pussy.

"'Am getting there, kitten." He chuckled and then ran his tongue up her folds, flicking her clit before he withdrew to repeat.

She moaned and her hands shot down to hold him in place. "Holy uhh! What are you doing?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

He chuckled against her wet folds and rubbed her thigh with his hand in an act of reassurance. She was holding his head in place so strongly, there was no way he could answer her. He didn't have a problem with that, he was fine right where he was. Her musky scent and heavenly taste were driving him crazy, and he loved every second of it.

He let his tongue glide against her skin, picking up all of her juices and coming to a stop at her clit so that he could pay attention to it. He started to flick his tongue against the nubbin, causing Buffy to arch against his face. He sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it faster and with more pressure as she thrashed above him.

She was close, he knew it. He inserted a finger inside her, thrusting it slowly in and out of her sopping channel. She was so tight.. so warm... he didn't think _he_ would be able to wait any longer. She moaned his name and he doubled his efforts. He inserted another finger, careful not to break her maidenhead, but gently scissoring his fingers inside of her tight passage. "William... I'm going to... ohhh! God that feels good... going to come soon!" Buffy moaned and closed her legs around his head.

She had experienced orgasms before. She was only human, she did masturbate. But nothing.. _nothing_ could have prepared her for the feelings that started to shoot through her body as she climaxed.

As she came down from her high, Spike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and settled in beside her, wrapping and arm around her and propping his head up with the other. "Did you enjoy that, luv?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. He kissed her for a while, confusing her as to what he thought she meant by 'touch me'. She broke the kiss and furrowed her brow, did he not want her? "Are you going to.. you know..?" she asked, trying to ask him if he was going to 'get inside' of her, but she didn't want to say it like that.

"What? You want to... you want me to make love to you?" he said incredulously. She really wanted him to make love to her?!

She nodded her head at him, a blush creeping up on her face and Spike felt his world turn on its side.

He wasn't prepared for this to happen. Any of this. He figured they would kiss, hold each other and talk tonight, but this was a million times better. She was giving him the permission to make her his, to make love to her and be her first. He would be damned if anyone else got to be there after him, he would be her only. It was such an honor for him, he never in his wildest dreams thought that she would pick him. Back as a kid or now, he thought this was all too good to be true. But then, here she was, snaking her hand between them to cup his erection and blushing as she did it. He thought it was incredibly adorable, and couldn't hold back anymore. But he had to be sure.

"Elizabeth..." he whispered and placed his hand on top of hers, stilling her hands. She gave him an almost embarrassed, but confused look, and she pulled her hand away, causing him to inwardly groan and he shake his head. She thought he didn't want to. "No, no it's not that. I want to, I would love to. It's just... are you sure? It's going to hurt a little, and I don't want to hurt you. I only want to do this if you think that we should, I don't want to do anything you will regret later," he said, trying to hold back his urge to take her right away. He needed to know first.

"Do you think I will regret it? Will you regret it?" she asked him, she knew she wouldn't regret it, but if he said he would she would probably die of embarrassment. Being turned down when offering your virginity would just... suck beyond the telling of it.

"The only way that I would regret it, is if you do. I couldn't bear it if you did," he told her, and he meant it. He took a deep breath and then let it go. "Are you sure?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment, she knew she was sure. She was definitely nervous, but she was sure. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek and she smiled.

"Yes, William. Make love to me."

**TBC**  
**Sorry! *snickers*****Reviews? Thank you muchly! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Okay, three things to say to my readers. One. THANK YOU for all of the positive feedback and support everyone has giving me. It means alot to me. Two, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. I was just so stuck on this chapter. I ended up taking up a prompt fics for virginity smut so I could get passed it. That will be posted too, when it gets back from beta. and three, THANK YOU SOOO much to who ever nom'd me in three different catagories on the Spuffy Awards site. Voting is now open, so if you would like to vote, go to this site - - and vote away. **Make sure you read the rules, otherwise, you can't** **vote.** Thanks sooo much again. *hugs for all* Sorry for such a long AN!

**"Yes, William. Make love to me."**

William looked at her in awe. She was offering her virginity to him, and all he could do was look at her like she was a godsend. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Are you... Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked... _twice_, if I didn't want you to." She took her hand away from its place on his cheek and picked up his other hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed the back of it, before placing it on one of her breasts. He other hand went to the button of his jeans and she popped the button then paused over his zipper, looking up at him for permission.

He nodded his head and groaned as his hard cock was slowly released. He heard her gasp as it fell into her hand. "It's alright, luv. I won't do anything until you are absolutely ready."

She looked back up from him and gave his dick a squeeze. "I'm ready. Now. Please."

He stood up and shoved his hand in his back pocket, looking for his wallet so he could get a condom. As soon as he had his condom, he toeing off his boots then pushed his pants down his legs, then off his body completely . He crawled to her and parted her legs so he could lay between them. The air was thick with emotions. Love, lust, nervousness, happiness. They both could feel it all.

He settled between her legs and brought the condom packet up to mouth, catching a corner in his teeth to rip it open. She placed her hand on his, stopping him from opening it. "No. I'm on birth control. If your clean, I want to make love with you sans condom." She told him, smiling softly at his look of adoration.

He threw the condom away and placed a hand on her cheek. "Buffy," He whispered then kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She replied, her voice think with lust.

He slipped a hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his way in, hissing at the feel of how tight she was. He came to her barrier and looked down at her. He took her hand in his and she squeezed it, silently telling him that she was ready.

He kissed her forehead then rested his against it, looking deeply into her eyes. Then he did it. He thrust into her, breaking her barrier, groaning and squeezed his eyes shut, her heat and tightness enveloped him fully. He stilled his movements and his eyes flew open, staring into her watery eyes. "Shit, Buffy. Are you okay? Did it hurt too much?" he asked, wiping the stray tear that fell.

"It hurt, yeah. But the look I saw on your face more than pays for it." She smiled and kissed him.

It hurt her, badly, but she was beginning to feel better. She felt him panting and fighting for self control above her and she giggled. "You can move now, feels better." She told him, pushing her hips against him, taking him deeper.

They both moaned in unison, lost in the sensation on being intimately connected. He slowly withdrew from her then pushed back in and Buffy moaned and arched her back. "Holy shit! William. Please! More!" she groaned.

He went a little faster, thrusting into her faster, but still gently. "Tel me what you need, Buffy. What ever you want. God. You feel fucking amazing."

He squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead against hers and panting. The feel of her squeezing him and thrusting with him was making him lose his mind.

She wanted more, faster, harder. She didn't know _it_ could feel like _this_. "More!" she moaned, and he complied.

He started to thrust in and out of her, his pace growing faster and harder with each thrust. Their pelvises meeting each other as they neared their release. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer so he reached between them, finding her clit and giving it a good strong rub. "Cum for me, Elizabeth. Wanna' feel you cum with me." He groaned, his pace never faltering.

She concentrated on the feel, on who was creating these feelings and she was gone. She arched her back and the waves of her first intercourse orgasm rushed over her. She felt his mouth against her neck, suckling and nibbling the skin as he thrust into her, emptying his seed inside of her.

When their orgasms subsided, he slipped himself out of her then laid down beside her. She turned on her side and wrapped her arm around him, panting for breath. "That. Was. Amazing." She said breathily.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their sweat slicked bodies sticking to each other. "That it was, luv." He agreed and kissed her. "I didn't hurt you tooo bad, did I?" he asked.

"No. Was mild pain, but I'm fine now. Just stings a bit."

He sighed with relief and kissed her. "Good. Don't want to hurt you, ever."

"Me either." He told him. "But, I think we should get back to our cabins. We've been out here for a long time. Help me get dressed?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy woke up the next morning and stayed in her bed, remembering what had happened the night before. She and William had made love. She was no longer a virgin, and she couldn't think of a better person to give it to.

She remembered how sweet and loving he was, helping her to get dressed and then holding her close to him the whole walk back to the docks. He kissed her sweetly and told her he loved her before they went their separate ways.

She stretched out on her bed, ignoring the stinging between her legs and then got out of her bed, wincing with her first step. _'Gong to have to get used to that,"_ she thought to herself and giggled.

She picked up her bathroom supplies and walked into the main room of the cabin, smiling sweetly at all of the innocent little girls that were still sleeping. She had 20 minutes to have a shower, then get the girls to the field.

It was mail day for the counselors, she was hoping her parents sent her some more shampoo and conditioner, she was low.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike quickly showered and dressed, hoping he could catch Buffy before she went to get her mail. He sprinted to the field after leaving his kids with Oz and found her walking toward the main building. He picked up his pace to a jog and stopped when he caught up to her. "Hello, luv." He said smoothly.

"William!" She screeched and through herself into his arms. "I thought I wouldn't see you until lunch time. What are you doing?"

"Well, I knew you were going to go check your mail, so I left my kids with Oz and came to see you." He smiled.

She smiled at him and bumped her shoulder against his. "That's sweet."

He chuckled at her and they continued their walk in silence, just enjoying each others company.

They reached the building and they walked into the air conditioned doors. They walked over to the mail desk and Buffy asked for her mail. Spike turned around and scanned the room, his eyes landing on a tall, skinny, brunette woman at the front desk.

The woman handed Buffy a letter and Buffy smiled, thanking her and then turned to look at Spike. "Well I guess they didn't think I needed any more shamp... Spike? Are you okay?" She asked him, looking at his pale face.

He didn't answer her. He just stood there, his jaw open and his face growing paler and paler by the second. Buffy shook his shoulder, trying to bring him out of his... whatever he was in. "Spike?! What's wrong? You're scaring me."

She looked in the direction he was looking in, seeing the woman he was looking at. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she looked back at him. "What's going on?" she asked again, impatiently this time.

As if she felt their eyes on her, she turned around, a smile instantly appearing on her face. "My Spike!" she hollered and rushed over to him, pushing Buffy out of the way and then throwing her arms around his neck. "I came for you!" she told him and started to pepper kissed all over his face.

Buffy stumbled back a step, scowling at the womans haste to get her away from _her_ boyfriend. Buffy stepped closer to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Uhm... excuse me, but what do you think your doing?" she asked, extremely jealous and upset that Spike hadn't pushed her away yet.

"I'm saying hello to my man, what do you think I'm doing, you silly chit." She scowled back at Buffy and ran her hand down Spike's chest. "Isn't that right, Spike?"

Buffy pushed the woman's hand away from Spike and glared at Spike. "Who is this woman, Spike?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spike's jaw just opened and closed a couple of times, still to shocked and confused to say anything. "Well?!" Buffy asked, her foot tapping against the floor and her fist aching to be slammed into the other woman's face.

Spike finally snapped into himself and shook his head, staring at the other woman.

"Drusilla."

**TBC**

**Endnotes:** Heehee, sorry for the third cliffie in a row... But I had to! **Please take a second to leave a review, I always respond! Thanks in advance!**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:

I know a couple of you are like 'Grrr! Why Drusilla? She is going to mess everything up!" But don't worry. I have a plan, and you will love it. Please PLEASE stay with me on this one. When you see a name inbetween ~*-*~ means that its their point of view, but still in third person. I hope it doesnt confuse.

~*Spike*~

"Drusilla." He said, almost a whisper. He was totally shocked. Why did she come? Why now?

He heard Buffy gasp from beside him, and yet his eyes were still stuck on Drusilla, all of his anger and frustration toward her bubbling to the surface.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He still hadn't pushed her off of him.

He heard Buffy say a soft "I see." and he finally looked over to her, the look of pain that was etched on her beautiful face would remain with him for ever. He hurt the girl... again. She said something he didn't quite catch and then she was gone, running away from him like she couldn't get away fast enough. He called out for her but Drusilla clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Naughty Spike. Tsk, tsk. You think the Sunshine wants you now?" she hissed, her voice filled with venom. "You betrayed me, my Sweet Spike."

Spike shook his head at her, pushing her hand off of his mouth so he could talk. "I didn't betray you. You don't own me," he looked at her disgustingly. "I left you months ago."

She waved a slender finger at him, shaking her head at the same time. "No you didn't, silly boy. I left you." She giggled.

"It was kind of mutual, you barmy bint." He said and pushed passed her. He was going to chase after Buffy, but he couldn't, she still had that hold on him. That invisible string he could never shake off. He groaned and spun around. "Bloody hell, Dru! Everything was perfect! Why did you come here? Why now?"

"I felt it." She said, her hand rubbing her stomach. "I felt you slipping away..." her hand raised from her stomach and raised up, pointing at him. "Sunshine was calling for you and you were going to her. I couldn't let you go. I had to, don't you see? We belong together, my Dark Prince. You're mine."

And then she lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his body and holding him to her. She crashed her lips against his and moaned, trying to push her tongue through the seam of his lips.

Spike grunted and pushed at her, trying to pry her off his body. When she finally took the hint, she pulled back, her eyes filled with sadness. "It's too late, isn't it?" she asked, rubbing her stomach again and whimpering. "I've lost you."

Spike wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand in disgust. "Yeah, you have! You lost me almost three bloody months ago! You walked out on me, remember?" He hollered.

The mail lady had watched the entire scene play out in front of her, finally stood up, tired of all the bickering in the normally silent lobby. She pointed to the door and scowled at them. "You guy's are too loud. I think it's best you take this outside."

Spike grabbed Drusilla's arm and all but hauled her outside, bringing her to the side of the building. He pushed her up against the wall, anger fully taking over his body. "Fix it." he growled. "Now."

She looked down at the ground like a child being scolded. She was being scolded, but she didn't have to be so damn childish about it. 'What on earth did I ever see in her?' He asked himself, trying to drown out her pathetic whimpering.

"Fine." she said. "I'll fix it. Where is she?"

"Like I bloody know? Go that way," he pointed toward the field. "-ask a red headed girl named Willow where Buffy went. She will probably know." He said, and she nodded her head solemnly, but he wasn't buying it. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to leave.

"No bloody games, Dru. She won't believe anything I say." he pleaded. "Fix it, please."

~*Buffy*~

Buffy gasped and took a step back. Was he serious? Was this woman Drusilla? Buffy felt tears stinging her eyes as she witnessed Spike's betrayal. Two different kinds at that.

He betrayed both Buffy and Drusilla.

Buffy sucked in her breath, willing her tears to disappear, along with the ache in her heart. "I see," she whispered then looked up at Spike. His eyes finally turned from Drusilla and looked at Buffy, a look of guilt written all over his face. Buffy sighed and crossed her arms, not allowing him to see her pain. "I'll leave you two alone." She told him.

Then she ran.

Buffy heard him call out to her, but she didn't stop. She just burst through the front doors and kept her legs moving.

Buffy didn't know where she was running to, didn't know where she could go, but she just needed to be away. She ran across the field filled with children and counselors.

She felt like she was being swallowed. Everyone running and screaming around her as the second last day of summer camp began. She kept trying to push passed everyone, some people jumped out in front of her to see if she was okay or ask her to join in some activity. She just passed them by, never looking back. By now, the tears were streaming down her face, and she was powerless to stop them.

From behind her, she heard Willow calling out to her, asking her if she was okay. She wasn't. Instead of talking to her, she just kept running, finally in the clear of everyone around her.

She ran passed the docks, down the path and up the little hill until she finally broke down into a fit of sobs. Right where it happened. Where she handed herself over to him in total trust.

Her hands came up to her face, sobbing into them with abandon. Why did she give him her virginity so quickly? Why had she trusted him? Why did she have to fall for him?

Because he is William... or at least he was.

She collapsed to her knees, and her hands fell to her sides as she stared out over the lake, dark clouds forming above. She heard foot steps coming toward her and instead of running from them, she just sat there, almost in a catatonic state. She knew who was coming, she just didn't know if she was ready to face...

"Buffy? Sunshine? Can I talk to you?" Drusilla called out when she saw Buffy's back.

Maybe Buffy didn't know who it was. But truth be told, she felt better that is was Drusilla. She didn't have to face Spike, and maybe she could get some truth about him.

Buffy wiped her tears away then turned to look at Drusilla, staving off another wave of tears as she looked at the woman who really owned William's heart. She took a deep breath then let it go.

"Yeah. I would like to talk to you too."

~*Drusilla*~

Drusilla found the red headed girl. She pointed toward the lake so Drusilla followed the path. When she got to the docks, she knew she had found Buffy, she could hear her sobs. Knowing that Buffy was in so much pain only made this better.

She was going to make sure Buffy wanted nothing to do with Spike.

She followed the sound of Buffy's sobs until she found her. She was hunched over on her knees, crying into her hands and Dru couldn't help but smile. She shook off the smile and tried to make herself sound sad. "Buffy? Sunshine? Can I talk to you?" 'Time for some fun...'

She watched Buffy wipe her tears off before turning to face her. Buffy took a deep breath then let it go.

"Yeah. I would like to talk to you too."

TBC

End Notes:

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes:

Well, this fic is coming to an end soon. Only this chapter and two or three more left for you to read! Maybe I will prolong the end for a bit... Maybe... I hope you enjoy!

Drusilla walked up the pathway toward Buffy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry, Deary," she said, trying to soothe the blond girl before she made her cry again. "It won't hurt for long."

Buffy looked at her incredulously and shrugged Drusilla's arm off of her shoulder. "Don't think that I like you, because I don't. I just want to get a few things straight."

Drusilla put her hands up and nodded her head. "Alright, no need to be so cranky. Just trying to make you feel better, is all."

"Well, don't. I don't need your sympathy. What I need is the truth." Buffy said. "I want to know if you and Spike are together or not."

Drusilla sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I begged him not to leave me, I really did. But he said he had unfinished business to attend to."

"Unfinished business?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think I should tell you this." Drusilla replied and went to walk away.

Buffy stepped forward and placed her hand on Drusilla's forearm, successfully getting her to stop. "No, please tell me. I want to know."

Drusilla still had her back to Buffy, so she let the evil smile that she had been hiding shine through. "He told me... He told me there was a girl he needed to see. An Elizabeth?" Drusilla turned around, a sad look had taken over her evil grin. "I can't say for sure that that's the name, but he said that he was going to get even with her. He wanted to pay her back for breaking his heart, then move back to England with me."

Drusilla had him now. She knew about the ticket. Drusilla had called his parents before she came here, she knew everything William had been up to for the last three months.

Buffy's eyes filled with tears again and she took a step back from Drusilla. "Is that true?" she asked.

"No. It's not."

Buffy's head turned toward the voice she recognized and a sob escaped her throat. "You jerk!" she screamed, just hearing his voice, seeing his face made her heart break even more.

"Buffy! Please!" Spike said, rushing over to her and tried to pull her into his arms. "Don't listen to her."

Buffy pushed him away from her. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go, but Spike and Drusilla were blocking her path. Maybe it was a good thing that she had to stay. She could get to the bottom of this.

The dark clouds that had threatened to pour down finally opened, dropping little splashes of rain on her faces. "Little William is in big trouble now..." Drusilla said, immediately followed by an evil cackle. "Silly little girl. Did you really think I would let you take my Dark Prince from me? Did you really think he could ever want you?"

"Shut up, Dru!" Spike hollered, clenching his jaw. "I knew you would do this. I fucking knew it. I shouldn't have sent you to see her."

Buffy tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to face her. "Is it true?" she asked. "Where you really planning on going to England with her?"

Spike sighed and he brought a hand up to wipe his wet forehead. The rain had picked up, drenching them. A clap of thunder rang out, causing them both to jump, but they ignored it. "I was plannin' on goin' to England, yes. But not with her. I was goin' to tell you, but I couldn' think of a good time. But I don' want to go anymore. I'll tear the bloody ticket up, just please don't believe a word she says."

Drusilla started to cackle behind them again, her hair laying wet and limp around her face. "Spike is in love with the sunshine, he doesn't want the rain." She said and started to laugh again.

"Could deal without the laugh track, Dru." Spike scolded her, not bothering to look at her. "Buffy, I don't want this to be the end of us. What she told you, none of it, none of it is true. My da' was sending me to England because he wants me to go to a university out there. Drusilla was never in the plan, I swear it." He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. "Please, Elizabeth. Tell me you believe me."

Buffy desperately wanted to lean into his touch, fling herself into his arms and beg him to never let her go. But she couldn't. The woman who had him first was behind them, watching their scene intently and Buffy just couldn't believe him. She looked up at Spike, William, the only guy she had ever given her heart to twice, and break it both times. She frowned and a single tear fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

"No," she told him and pushed his hand away from her. "I can't."

She pushed passed them and stood in front of Drusilla. "I hope you are happy with him. You can have him." Buffy told the brunette then turned toward Spike again. "I don't want him." She said, and then took off in search of Willow and her kids. She needed a friend to talk to.

Spike whimpered her name, tears falling down his face as he watched the love of his life run away from him for the second time that day.

He went to chase her, but Drusilla stepped in his way, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Time to come back to the darkness, Spike. Sunshine is gone now. We can be togeth-"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your Spike or your Dark Prince. I am me. I am hers. I've always been hers."

"But-"

"Give it up. You have no hold on me, anymore. This ends now, Dru. Leave me alone. Don't come back here." He pushed her off of him, sending her back a couple of steps. "I don't ever want to see, or hear from you again."

Drusilla knew she went too far. She knew her little obsession with Spike was weird, but she didn't mean to hurt him so badly. She could almost feel his pain coming off of him in waves. Before, she would have loved it. She loved seeing people in so much pain because of something she had done. But this was different. This time, she knew she broke his heart.

Instead of trying again, she nodded and walked away from him. He would never see her again. She stopped a few feet in front of him, not bothering to turn to face him but she knew he would hear her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, then continued her walk away from him.

Spike's head snapped up, playing her words of apology in his mind as she walked away from him. He knew she didn't mean it. She took pleasure in tearing him up, and he would never forgive her for that. He wanted to say something rude to her. Something that would cause her some semblance of pain that she had inflicted to him and Buffy, but she wouldn't feel it. She was emotionless.

'Lucky for her.'

Spike sat down in the muddy grass, not caring that his clothes were becoming wet and dirty. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The pain he was feeling was unbearable, he wanted it to be gone. The only way that that could work was if he got Buffy back.

Tomorrow was the last day of camp. The end of summer dance. Maybe he could get her to talk to him there. He could explain everything to her. Explain why he was so shocked when Drusilla had arrived, explain why he didn't push her away, explain why he didn't tell her about the ticket...

Maybe he could get the dance he never got to have with her four years ago.

TBC

End Notes:

Reviews? Sorry for it being so emotional and angsty and a little bit on the sad side.. but No worries. Things will get better soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes:

Thank you to Paganbaby and xaphania for prereading this chapter and letting me know that it is good. Thank you to Kiera Thornton for beta'ing!

Buffy and Spike hadn't talked since that night. Every time he went to talk to her, she would either ignore him or be called away from him. He noticed Willow trying to talk her into doing something, but she kept shaking her head vigorously. He knew then that they were talking about him.

Willow was trying to talk her into speaking with him, but Buffy wasn't ready. Just looking at him from afar was tough for her. Her strength wavered, her eyes watered, and her heart broke a little more.

Buffy had explained the whole situation to Willow, spilling all of the details of her heartbreak and how much it hurt, how badly she still wanted to be with Spike and how she wanted to trust him again, but she didn't know what to think. What's worse is that she was ready to just forget everything that had happened, but that nagging feeling in her stomach, that little twinge, was telling her that something, some little morsel of what Drusilla had told her, was true.

Willow had been the supportive friend, telling Buffy that she hated Spike, hated Drusilla more, and that she was totally on Buffy's side. But the more Willow thought about it, the more she knew that Spike was being sincere and that he wasn't the bad guy. Willow wanted nothing more than to see her happy. To see them both happy. They deserved that in every way.

Willow fought against Buffy's words, trying to tell her that Spike wasn't lying, and that Drusilla was being an evil bitch. But no matter what she said, Buffy would shake her head, and at some point, Willow was sure that Buffy was ignoring her.

It was time to get ready for the end of summer dance, so Willow had the perfect opportunity to corner her and talk some sense into her. Once Willow was ready, dressed in her little green summer dress, she brought her girls over to mingle in The Swans cabin and knocked on Buffy's door.

"Who is it?" Buffy asked, praying to anyone who was listening that it was one of the girls and not Willow or Spike.

"It's me, you decent?" Willow hollered over the giggles coming from the group of girls behind her.

Buffy sighed and slumped further into her bed. Willow was the second to last person she wanted to speak to, but she couldn't just ignore her. "Yeah," she said, rolling onto her back so she could talk easier. "Come in."

Willow opened the door and smiled sweetly at her friend, softly closing the door behind her. "Why aren't you dressed?" she asked, knowing full well why. Buffy wasn't going to go to the dance. Buffy gave her a 'you-know-why' look, so Willow skipped it. She nodded her head and decided to change the subject. "You okay?" she asked, knowing it was probably the worst possible question she could have asked; not exactly changing the subject.

Buffy stared at her incredulously, her eyes still swimming with pain and sadness. "Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said sarcastically. "Peachy actually. I was planning on sitting here in my room, alone, marveling at how completely happy I am."

Willow sighed at walked towards the door. She knew Buffy wanted a friend. She just had to make her see it and admit it. "Okay, I will let you get back to it, then."

"No!" Buffy hollered, causing Willow to smile and stop in her tracks. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Buffy sat up, still clutching Mr. Gordo to her chest. She knew what Willow wanted to talk about, but Buffy wasn't in the mood. Maybe if she said something to derail Willow's thoughts, she would let it slide? "I like your dress," Buffy pointed out, hoping that that would be enough to slip passed the inevitable discussion of Spike.

Willow turned around with a beaming smile on her face. She had picked this dress out of the two she had brought, hoping that it would make her crush, Oz, drool with lusty wrong feelings. She let out a girlish giggle and rushed over to sit beside her friend. "I know, right! Isn't it adorable? I brought two dresses. The other one was a pale pink but I thought that–Hey!" Willow said, pointing a finger at Buffy. "Nice try Missy, but you know why I'm here."

Buffy giggled, slightly tickled by Willow's girlish outburst. "I know, I know. You want to talk about Spike, right?" When Willow nodded, Buffy sighed and placed her stuffed pig on the night stand, and then rose to play with the trinkets on her small dresser that she had been collecting all summer. "All right, here goes: I loved him. Still do. He broke my heart and my trust and I'm not ready to forgive and forget yet," she said in one big rush of words.

Willow sighed dramatically, standing up and placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Fine. But at least come to the dance with us? I don't want to have to watch over a dozen little girls," she lied. She would have watched the kids, but it she did, Buffy would be at the cabin and not at the dance. Wilow wanted Spike and Buffy to talk to each other.

Buffy felt guilty at that. She had left Willow with a mess load of kids a lot in the past two weeks, shirking her responsibilities so she could be with Spike. As much as she didn't want to go, she would. Willow deserved to be kid-free and dance with Oz, without having to look over her shoulder to do a head count.

"Okay, I'll go."

Willow clapped and stood up. She was happy that it had taken fewer words to get Buffy to agree to go than she'd thought. "Great. Let me help you get ready. I'm going to make you look perfect tonight."

Willow gave up trying to get Buffy to listen to her, but she wasn't giving up on them. So she was going to do the next best thing.

It was time to see Spike.

After Willow talked Buffy out of going in just shorts and a t-shirt, she told Buffy that she needed something at her cabin and left her to do her hair alone.

Willow walked the distance to Spike's cabin and found him behind it, smoking a cigarette. "You know those will kill you, right? And what about the kids? You could get fired for doing such naughty things in front the poor, hopefully smoke-free kids," Willow said, giggling at her silly joke so he knew she was kidding. Well sort of kidding. When she got close enough, she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "How are you holding up?"

Spike reciprocated the hug, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He had felt no comfort since last night, and he was clinging to whoever gave him a little. When she pulled away, he took a drag of his smoke to steel his nerves so he could speak. "I thought you would hate me by now. Don't girlfriends do that?" he asked, placing his bad boy exterior back in place.

"Cut the crap, William," Willow said, not buying his cover at all. "I know you're hurting and so is she. You need to make this better."

He caved. His eyes flooded with tears and he flicked his smoke away. It wasn't going to help him now. "She won't listen to me," he said. "'I've tried."

Willow saw the man in front of her, using what was left of his strength to hold his tears back, and she couldn't help pulling him into another hug. "I know that none of this was your fault. I have tried telling Buffy that, but she is too guarded right now," Willow said, tears forming behind her own eyes as Spike clung to her. "I think she is just scared. She told me that she gave you her virginity. Is that true?"

Spike let out a sob and nodded his head. He hadn't even thought about that and how it must have affected her. "God, I'm such a git. I didn't even think of that! She must really hate me," he said. "I never meant to hurt her."

Willow pulled away from him, keeping him at arm's distance. "You don't need to tell me that. And you didn't hurt her. Drusilla did. She is just afraid that it was true; that what Drusilla said is really your intention. I know that she should trust you and know that it isn't true, but she is going by her emotions right now, not thinking before acting."

"What I think you should do is go to the dance. She will be there. Try to talk to her where she can't cause a scene," Willow told him, hoping beyond hope that Buffy would comply.

Spike nodded his head and wiped at his eyes, trying to erase the sign of tears before he headed back inside with the kids. "I'll be there, Red. I hope you are right. I need her."

Willow nodded and Spike leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

She watched him walk away and she smiled. Maybe... just maybe, things would turn out okay for them

TBC

End Notes:

Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes**  
Thank you to xaphania for beta'ing for me! You rock!The song belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson, song is called So Complicated. Hope everyone enjoys!

Buffy brought the girls to the gym and sat on the benches that lined the walls. The little girls looked like they were having so much fun, all innocent and oblivious to how the world could actually hurt them. She envied that.

Scraped knees were easier to fix than a broken heart...

She looked down at her white sundress, playing with the hem as she thought about what had happened in the last couple of days. What Drusilla had told her was just... hurtful to hear. She didn't know if it was true or not, and she wanted to trust Spike. She wanted to so badly, but she was just so hurt and she couldn't look past that.

The funny thing was, she didn't regret anything that had happened between them. Maybe Spike was being sincere and what Drusilla had said was false, she didn't know. Maybe Drusilla was right and Spike was planning on 'getting back at her'. Either way, Buffy couldn't change what had happened during the last two weeks, and she wouldn't want to. At the time, everything had been so perfect. He loved her and he was with her. He treated her with so much kindness and love, she could only love him more for it.

What bothered her was why had Spike not recognized her from the beginning if he was only here to hurt her? Second of all, how did he know that she was going to be working here for the summer? There were so many holes in the story, she didn't know what to believe...

Then it hit her. She remembered everything that Spike had told her.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Spike sat down in front of her, poking at the food on his tray. "Kids can be so infuriating sometimes," he said then took a bite out of his mac 'n' cheese.

"Bad day?" Buffy asked, reaching across the table to rub his arm.

"A little bit, yeah. Don't feel like talking about it right now though."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say. Buffy let out a little sigh, she hated awkward silences.

She searched for something to talk about, but couldn't think of anything. Then, she looked up at him and her eyes landed on his scar. She remembered him saying that his ex did it, so she went with that. "Tell me more about your ex?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with her choice of conversation topic.

"Drusilla? Why?" he replied through a bite of his food.

She giggled. "Eww, Spike. Chew, swallow then talk." She swiped a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and picked up her fork. "I don't know... just want to know about her, I guess."

Spike was confused for a moment, wondering why she would want to know. Girls usually didn't want to know much about a bloke's ex-girlfriend, but he didn't mind. He put his fork down and took a deep breath. "Not much to say, really. She was nice at first. All with the 'I love you's'. But then she went all... well for lack of a better word, she went crazy. I'm talkin' voices in her head, 'I can tell the future' crazy.

"She was always lookin' for ways to make me suffer or get angry. I don't know what changed her. I remember this one time she told my parents that she was pregnant when she really wasn't. That was a mess and a half to clean up. I still expect her to show up and do something to fuck me over. I just hope she doesn't."

"I see. Why did you stay with her after she lied to your parents?" Buffy asked, slightly worried about what Dru was going to do when she found out that Spike was now her boyfriend.

"I stayed with her because I had no one else."

Buffy's face softened and she picked up her fork. "Oh."

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Buffy internally kicked herself. Why hadn't she known? Why didn't she think of this when Spike was pleading with her to trust him? How could she fall into Drusilla's trap?

She needed to make things better with him, she couldn't stand this pain in her chest anymore. Though it was now dulled with the new knowledge that Spike had been sincere, she was still pained at being away from him for so long.

She looked up from her dress only to find the man in question standing right in front of her, his arms crossed and a a small frown creasing his forehead, lips downturned. His hair was curly instead of slicked back and his eyes held such sadness it made her heart break even more. He was hurting like she was, so how could Drusilla be right?

Buffy wanted to find Drusilla and do something to her that would make her feel the same amount of pain that she had caused them.

But God, did he ever look gorgeous. The dimly lit room cast shadows over his face, accentuating his features. He was wearing his usual, tight black pants and a black wife-beater shirt. Her breath caught in her throat and her body tensed. She missed him. She wanted him. She just didn't know how to fix it.

"Buffy." Spike said, half whispering and half whimpering. "Can I talk to you?"

She lowered her head, looking at her pink painted toenails, wiggling them a bit in her sandals. "I... I don't think that is such a good idea," she replied. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was telling her not to go with him. Not yet.

"Then will you at least dance with me?" he asked. When she said nothing to him, his arms fell to his sides and he sighed. "Please, Buffy..." he got down on his knees and took her hand in his, praying she wouldn't pull away. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm dying here. Just one dance?" he pleaded.

Buffy glanced up at him, her eyes filling with tears as he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. One of his hands came up, brushing the soft skin of her cheek before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but lean into his touch, she craved it.

As if on cue, slow music started and she sighed. "Okay. One dance." She mumbled and stood up, never taking her hand from his as he led her to the dance floor.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do But now a smile and a touch of your had just makes me come unglued_

He stopped and turned toward her, pulling her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. They started to sway and she leaned her cheek against his chest. _'This is nice...'_

He let himself smile for the first since that night. Here Buffy was, in his arms and leaning into him. It made his heart sing! He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. _'God, I missed her... Now, if I can just get her back...'_

It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction? Oh, the way I feel for you

It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't...

It's so complicated

Buffy couldn't help but think of how perfect this song was. Everything _was_ complicated. She did want to tell him that she loved him and wanted to just... start from where they left off. But, there were so many things that she wanted to know. She pulled away from him slightly and a look of fear washed over his face. Was he scared that she was going to stop dancing with him?

Like hell she was! She felt so warm and safe and... loved while she was in his arms. She wouldn't give that up just yet.

She looked into his eyes and felt like she was drowning. There was a mixture of sadness, love and happiness swimming in his cerulean orbs and she couldn't help but smile. She knew... She just knew that she didn't care what had happened before, she didn't want to live her life without him and with this pain in her heart in his place. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be happy with him.

She was going to talk to him.

"Spike," she said. "Take a walk with me?"

Spike looked sad for a moment, he didn't want to stop dancing with her—ever—but he couldn't pass up the chance to talk with her either. He smiled a little and reached behind his neck to take both of her hands in his. "Sure. Lead the way."

She laced her fingers with his, and side by side they left the gym.

Willow looked up at Oz as they watched the pair leave the room. They turned to look at each other and both smiled from ear to ear. "Looks like they're going to make up!" Willow exclaimed, and pulled Oz into a hug.

Buffy led Spike down the same path they had first taken so many years ago. She would have taken him to the cliff, but that was ruined for her now. Drusilla's nasty words and the tears that had fallen from both Buffy and Spike's eyes ruined the place that she used to hold so dear. It wouldn't be a good place to take him to try and make up with him.

With the cliff out of the question, she took him to the other place they shared together. The swings.

When they reached them, she got on the right swing, and he went on the left one. Just like they used to. They sat in silence for a bit, both knowing exactly what to say, but not _how_ to say it.

Spike watched as she slipped her sandals off and dug her toes into the soft sand, softly swinging from side to side. She craned her neck back, looking up at the deep blue of the night sky, her hair hanging behind her as she looked up at the bright twinkling stars.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching every move she made and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to him.

She turned her head towards him, loving the adorable way his head was tilted. She wanted him to wrap his strong arms around her and kiss her breathless, but first...

"I miss you." They both said at the same time.

**TBC**

End Notes: Reviews? There will be a chapter of Big Bad William coming up soon, its sent off to beta so Im just waiting to make the edits then post. Also, a new chapter of His Death Wish has been wrote, but am nervous about the amount of extreme darkness lol And a new chapter of I Don't Want to Remember will be coming right up too. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy what ever I update next. Thanks for taking the time to read... now a pretty review?


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes:

Thank you to CallMeKitten for the fast and awesome beta job! *hugs and squishes* Sorry for the wait everyone, but here is a nice chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!

It was like something had snapped between them. They both hopped off their swings and latched on to each other, slumping to the ground as they clung to each other and whispered their words of apology. It felt so nice being together again, even with the current distressed mood; they were both happy to be with each other again.

Buffy didn't know what to say. She just wanted to feel. To be with him again and feel loved and happy. She pulled back a little bit and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I missed you," she told him, her eyes filling with tears at the memory of being away from him.

"I missed you, too, Buffy. So bloody much." He replied and rested his forehead against hers. "I really am sorry, though. Do you believe me?" he asked, unable to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. He just wanted everything back to the way they were.

Buffy smiled softly, nodding her head. "Yeah. I shouldn't have held it against you for so long. Now we have lost time to make up for before you leave for England."

She didn't wait for him to reply. She captured his lips with hers, creating the fire that they always had with each other for the last two weeks. God, she missed his kisses.

Without hesitation, he returned her kiss, matching her passion. He pulled his lover closer to him, as he kissed her and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. As soon as she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue inside, exploring the moist cavern within.

He felt her wiggle in his lap, trying to get her legs free. He was worried she was trying to end the kiss and tell him this was all a mistake, so he refused to let her go. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, holding her just a little tighter. "Please, don't go." he whispered.

Buffy giggled and kissed his lips chastely. "Don't worry. I'm not. Just getting more comfortable so I can kiss you again!"

With his insecurities banished, he growled and twisted her around so she was straddling his lap. "Well in that case, let me give you a hand!"

Her giggling quickly changed to moans as he started to kiss her again. She knew that they should be talking instead of making with the smoochies, but she didn't care. She needed him right now. She wanted to erase the memories of the passed couple of days.

When she felt thoroughly kissed, she pulled back once again and started to take off her dress. "I need you, William."

He quickly stopped her and frowned. "I need you, too. But we can't. Not here, people could show up at any minute." He smoothed her dress back down her legs. "Do you want to go somewhere else? One of our cabins?"

Buffy nodded eagerly and stood up, holding her hand out to him to help him up. "Your cabin. It's closer."

They talked a little on the walk to his cabin. She told him she realized he had told the truth when she remembered what he had said about Drusilla before. He told her that he was in fact going back to England, but Drusilla was not in the picture in anyway. That seemed to be enough for them at the moment, so they walked the rest of the way to his cabin in silence.

Once inside, Buffy suddenly felt nervous. The heat of the moment wasn't spurring her hormones on this time, so the 'this is only my second time' insecurities came back with a vengeance. She started to fidget as she watched him throw stray clothing off his bed. When he was done, he turned to her with a powerful look of hunger in his eyes and she felt her knees go weak. She could tell he wanted her, so that was a good thing.

Flicking her insecurities away, she walked toward him, gracefully removing her dress on the way, leaving her only in her bra and panties. When he did nothing but stare at her for a few moments, she went to cover herself up again, but he stopped her.

"No! Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful" he said and brought her hands up to his neck. "Put your hands on me. I need you to touch me."

She happily obliged by running her hands down his still clothed chest. "This... has to go," she said and lifted it up over his head.

She let go of the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She was lost in a sea of their kisses. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never losing contact. "Buffy... want you..." Spike moaned against her lips, his hands cradling her behind, pulled her closer to him.

She leaned back and giggled as she made them fall back onto the bed. "I want you too, Spike."

He made quick work of her bra, undoing it, then throwing it behind them. He was working her panties down, she made quick work of undoing his pants. When they were both fully naked, he slipped his hand between them and dipped his fingers inside her heat, sliding the slippery juice around her clit.

He kissed her as he played with her erect nubbin, capturing her whimpers of pleasure with his lip. "My sweet Buffy. So wet for me... want to taste you again..." he whispered and started to kiss his way down her body.

"No," she breathed, and halted his movements. "I want you inside me now, you can have a taste later. I need to feel you now," she said and maneuvered them until they were fully on the bed. "Please."

He nodded and crawled up her body again, nudging her legs open with his knee. He settled himself on top of her and lined his erect cock up with her slick opening. He pushed himself in slowly, giving her time to adjust.

Once he was buried deep inside her, he kissed her softly and waited for her to start moving her hips, signaling she was ready for him to move. He didn't have to wait long, he was only still for a moment before she was pushing her pelvis against his.

He pulled all the way out and slowly pushed back in, groaning at the feel of her tight, warm body surrounding him. He would never tire of her. He could have her everyday for the rest of his life and it would never be enough, he would still crave her touch.

He kept his rhythm slow and loving, but Buffy wanted more. She started to meet his thrusts just a little faster and harder than before, and whimpered. "More, Spike. Need... more."

"Shhh, my love. I got you." he replied and started to thrust faster.

Buffy felt the beginning of her orgasm building, that heavy, tingly feeling in her stomach was making itself known. She twisted her hips, bucking against him a little when his pelvic bone hit her clit. "Uh, Spike! Fuck, feels so.. uh! Faster!"

He shifted his position and lifted one of her legs, pulling it up to rest over his shoulder. Once she was situated, he angled his cock, hoping it would hit her g-spot, and smiled triumphantly when she all but screamed. "You like that, baby?" he asked as he thrust into her harder.

"Holy... fuck! Spike, I'm gunna... Ahh!" she moaned and her body stiffened as she rode the beginning of her orgasm out.

With his free hand, he reached between them and tweaked her clit. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, but he wanted it to be as good for her as it was for him. He felt her walls fluttering and clamping down on his cock and he groaned. He lowered her leg as she finished her orgasm and thrust into her a couple more times.

"So bloody tight," he groaned as he felt his sac tighten. "Buffy!" he called out as his orgasm shot through him.

He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled to the side. They both whimpered as he slipped out of her pussy, but smiled when they pulled each other close. They were silent for a while, catching their breath and enjoying the feel of their bare skin touching.

"I wish you could stay the night," Spike said and then nuzzled against her neck.

She giggled and backed up more, trying to erase any distance between them. "I know, me too. It would be nice to wake up beside you. But I don't want to get into trouble."

He nodded and started to kiss her shoulder, trying to think of a way they could get around this. He really wanted to wake up beside her just once before he left.

Was he really going to leave, though? He had been thinking about it a lot since he got together with Buffy. He didn't want to disappoint his father, but he didn't want to leave Buffy either. Did he really have to go to a university out there? He knew there were good ones here as well, so there really was no point in having to go so far away, now that he had a reason to stay here. He wasn't going to leave. He would rather die.

With his decision made, he hopped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Hey!" Buffy groaned and sat up, not caring that the sheet fell around her waist. She just wanted his warmth back. "Where'd cuddly Spike go?"

Spike laughed as he slipped his shirt back on. "Come on, luv. As much as I'd like to ravish you one more time before the kids get back, I need to make two phone calls."

She pouted briefly, but stood up anyway, flaunting her nakedness as much as she could. Maybe if she enticed him enough, he would ravish first, then make the phone calls? Giggling at her own antics, she spread her legs a bit and bent over to pick up her dress and smiled at him from between her legs. "You sure you don't want to make those phone calls later?"

Spike groaned and walked over to her, taking hold of her hips and pulled her back against his straining erection. "Buffy... fuck! You're so distracting!" he said and started to grind his erection against her. He looked at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock on his nightstand. 10:20. He still had fifty minutes, so why not?

"Put your hands on the wall, luv," he said as he unfastened his pants and freed his freshly swollen member.

She did as he instructed, shivering with anticipation. She hadn't thought of doing it like this, so it excited her more than anything. She felt his fingers run up and down her slit the push inside her opening. She arched her back and moaned. "More. Fuck me, Spike. Please."

Spike growled and lined himself up with her opening for the second time that night and thrust all the way in one go.

They both groaned and Buffy pushed against him and swiveled her hips. "Oh, God! You're so deep!"

He withdrew completely and then slammed himself back into her again, and moaned as he felt her walls clench around his hard cock. "Yeah, fuck... squeeze me, just like that," he said and groaned when she started to milk his length.

He started to piston in and out of her, using her hips as leverage. When he felt her legs shaking with her impending orgasm, he wrapped an arm around her stomach and held her up and with his other hand, he started to play with her clit. "Tha's it, pet. Cum with me, yeah? I want to feel your juices flow around my cock as I cum. You ready?"

"Uh, Spike! Faster! I think... uhhnn! I love this... position!" she hollered and pushed back against him and squeezed him with her muscles.

That did it for both of them. Their orgasms shot through them and they both groaned in unison as they wildly bucked against each other, seeking as much friction as they could.

When their orgasms subsided, Spike slipped out of her tight passage and tucked himself back into his pants. He slowly zipped his pants up and helped Buffy stand on her shaky legs. "You all right, Buffy?" he asked as she slumped against him.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just need to..." she took a deep breath and giggled. "Just need to catch my breath and wait till my legs work. Want to dress me while we wait?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Would love to," he replied and took her dress from her hands, surprised she hadn't dropped it while they were having sex.

He slipped the white fabric over her head and she put her arms through the straps. He sat her down in the end of the bed and picked up her undergarments. He held her bra out to her but tucked her panties into his back pocket. "Here you go, pet."

Buffy glared at him and yanked the bra from his hands. "I need those too, you know," she said, pulling the straps of her dress down to clip the bra on.

He walked behind her and did the clasp up then lifted the straps of her dress so she could put her arms through. "We did this backwards, didn't we?" he asked, trying to avoid the topic of her panties.

"Yeah, bra first, dress last. But who are we to follow rules?" she giggled then stood up, slowly advancing on him as he backed up to the door. "Now, give me my panties back."

He laughed and flung the door open, shaking his head. "Gotta' catch me first!"

And then they were gone. Running toward to phone booth in a fit of giggles.

TBC

End Notes:

Okay, a couple of things to say here. I have a oneshot to be posted soon, hopefully tonight if I'm lucky. It's called 'Stunt Double'. I hope you enjoy it. I am currently working on IDWTR update and Big Bad William is on it's way. I have been working alot on fic that are currently not posted, which I should stop doing, but they are going so good right now that they are all that I'm inspired for lately. I have 4 WIPs that are underwraps, and I'm quite far along in 2 of them. I won't be posting them until I check the complete box on all of my WIPs that are posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a pretty review! Thanks you to everyone who has supported me, it means a lot to me!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes:

Thank you to Paganbaby for the quick and awesome beta job! She looked over it like three times and still got it back to me within two hours! Isn't she wonderful? *hugs and twirls*

Spike pulled back from one of Buffy's kisses and smiled at her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to make that phone call now, luv."

Buffy smiled and nodded her head, accepting that his mouth would be occupied with the phone instead of kissing her. There were worse fates, right?

She watched as he picked up the phone and frowned as curiosity hit her with full force. Who was he calling and why did he want her around to hear it? Deciding that she would just listen to the side of the conversation she could hear, she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for the other side to answer.

Spike dialed his parents' number and kissed Buffy's forehead as he waited. After three rings, they finally answered and Spike took a deep breath, calming himself for the inevitable fight to come. "Hello, dad."

"William? Why are you calling so late?" William Sr. asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I, uh... need to tell you something that you probably won't like... but hear me out, okay?"

William Sr. sat up straighter, wondering what was going on with his son. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. "What is it, Will?" he asked as he put his glasses on.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I won't be going to England..." he smirked when he heard Buffy gasp and pulled her tighter to his chest. "Now, before you say anything, I want to tell you my reason."

When Spike heard no noise from the other side, he smiled, happy that his father was giving him a chance to explain. "I know that you want me to go and all, but I just can't leave. I have a life here, and it's starting to pick up. I don't want to jeopardize that so I can make you happy. I can still go to a university here and become... whatever it is I will become, but I want to do that here," Spike said, and waited for a response. When he still heard silence, he sighed. "Please... accept it."

His father was still quiet for a moment, taking in everything said. Once everything his son had said sunk in, he sighed. "Oh, dear," he chuckled.

Spike's eyebrows shot up, he was completely confused. "Dad? Are you going to say something?" Spike asked, looking down at Buffy and shrugging at her.

"Will. , I want you to know something..." William Sr. took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew you might decide to stay all along. I just wanted you to have an option and see which road you would take and see how you would handle this big, life changing decision. I knew that Drusilla was a phase in your life, I knew she wouldn't last. That ticket was to see if you would use it to run from your problems or stay and fight." He turned to his still sleeping wife and remembered what she had said a week ago. "I'm guessing Elizabeth is there with you?"

"How did you..."

"Call it a mother's intuition. She knew that you would be calling, she only thought it would be sooner. She knew that Elizabeth would be there and you young'uns would smooth over your rift."

"Okay, this is too weird. How did mum know?" Spike asked.

"She and Joyce have been keeping in touch. They planned this."

"Mum!" Spike said in shock, "I'm going to have to have a word with her when I get home. Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her yourself. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit. Think some things over. Mind if I use the money you gave me for a hotel room?"

"Not a bit. You do what you have to, then come home."

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Spike asked one more time, just to be sure.

William Sr. sighed one more time. He wasn't happy with his decision, he knew Spike could go to England and have a fresh start, but he could do the same thing here. Either way, he just wanted his son to be happy. "I can't say that I love this, but I can't make you do something that you don't want to do. As long as you stay away from Drusilla and go to a respectable school... I'm okay with it."

Spike let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his shoulders sagged with relief. After Spike told his father that there was no worries about Drusilla, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Spike turned Buffy to face him, planted a lingering kiss on her lips, and then picked her up and spun her around. He was so happy that everything was working out as he planned, he couldn't help but use her as an outlet for said happiness. After all, she was the main reason.

Buffy was giggling and swatting at him, feeling slightly dizzy from all of the spinning. When he finally let her down, he leaned in to kiss her, but she held up her hand. "If you kiss me right now, I won't want to stop. I have to make a phone call now. Oh, wait. You said you needed to make two phone calls, do you still need the phone?"

"Nope, the second phone call was in case the first one didn't turn out right. Go ahead," Spike said, gesturing to the phone.

She suddenly shoved her hand in his pocket and started fishing around for a quarter, deciding that just this once, she would ignore his hardening cock and the sexy groan that escaped his mouth. Once she found the coin, she quickly put it in the little slot on the phone and started to dial her house number. While she waited, she felt Spike wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. She turned her face to the side and kissed his cheek just as her mother answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom. It's me. I wanted to ask you something... Well, Willow is having a little party over at her house and I was wondering if I could spend a couple of days with her... Nope, no alcohol... no drugs either..." Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother's question, but a smile still played on her lips. At least she cared enough to ask. "Yeah, I will call you when I am on my way home... I miss you too... Love you too... Bye."

Buffy hung up the phone then turned around to look at Spike. "There. I'm all yours for the next couple of days."

"What did you do that for, luv?" Spike asked, keeping a teasing tone to his voice. If she actually thought he didn't want her, he would just have to prove otherwise.

Noticing his teasing, she quickly put her hand in his pocket, searching for another quarter. "Well, in that case..." she found another quarter and held it up for him to see. "I guess I will just call her back and tell her that I'm... Hey!" Buffy squealed as Spike yanked the silver from her fingers and put it back in his pocket.

"You'll do no such thing. I was only teasing. Of course I want you to–"

Spike didn't have a chance to finish his sentence due to Buffy crashing her lips against his. When they pulled back, both gasping for breath, Buffy pulled him into a crushing hug, sighing contently when he hugged her back. "I love you, William."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth."

Hand in hand, he walked her to her cabin, frowning when he heard a bunch of giggling girls heading their way. He quickly captured her lips in a chaste kiss, then nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Goodnight, Buffy. And thanks."

Buffy frowned. "For what?"

"Your panties!" he patted his back pocket, turned, and made a quick getaway before she could get them back.

Buffy shook her head, then smiled as she greeted a bunch of happy little girls.

TBC

End Notes:

Reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes:

This is the right update this time, promise. Also, it's the end! I want to thank everyone who has supported and reviewed this story. also, thanks for the nomination! Wow, its actually finished! *claps* I hope everyone enjoyed the ending, and finds it satisfying. Beta'd by PB. Thanks again!

"Promise to keep in touch! I don't want you to disappear for another four years, alright?" Willow said, stomping her foot for dramatic effect.

Buffy giggled and pulled Willow into a bear hug. "I will, I promise. Sorry about not keeping touch before. Won't happen again."

Willow pulled back from Buffy and smiled, then cuddled into Oz' chest. They had become very close in the last two weeks. Turns out, the two of them would be going to the same college in the fall, so they were both happy about that. Also, Oz was in the on-campus band. Major coolness.

Suddenly, Buffy felt something tugging on the hem of her shorts, so she turned around to see who it was. "Brittany? What's wrong?" Buffy asked, concerned as to why the little girl wasn't on the bus to go home.

"Nothing is wrong. The bus driver gave me enough time to come say goodbye to you. I didn't get to this morning," the little girl frowned and nudged her sandal into the dirt. "Can I have a hug?"

Buffy knelt down and wrapped her arms around the now giggling girl. "Of course you can have a hug!" Buffy told her and kissed the top of her head. "I hope you had a good stay here at Caritas."

Brittany nodded her head vigorously, her blonde curls bouncing. "Oh, I really did. 'Specially my birthday. It was really fun."

Buffy smiled and put her hand on the girl's back. "I'm glad. But, it's time to go now. Do you want me to walk you to your bus?"

Brittany nodded again, then slid her hand into Buffy's. "I hope I can be just like you when I grow up. You're really pretty and fun and cool and I like you."

Buffy giggled and bent down to give the little girl another hug. "Thank you, Brittany. You're a great girl yourself. Have a good school year."

As they walked to the bus, Brittany skipped and swung their clasped hands back and forth, just like Buffy used to do with her mother. Buffy knew that she would miss little Brittany. She hoped they would see each other again.

When they made it to the bus, Buffy kneeled down to hug Brittany. The bubbly little girl smiled and kissed Buffy's cheek, then bounded up the steps to her bus, leaving behind a happy Buffy. No one had ever made her feel this good about herself... Well, except Spike.

As if on cue, Spike tapped her shoulder and Buffy spun around, throwing herself in his arms for a hug. "Missed you," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Missed you too, kitten," he said, then gave her the extra red helmet he carried on the back of his motorcycle. "You ready to leave?"

"What about my bags and stuff?" Buffy asked, tucking the helmet under her arm. "I can't just leave them here."

"No worries, I have it all taken care of. Oz is going to drop them off at the hotel. He is going past it anyway." Spike smiled.

"Well, in that case," Buffy pulled the helmet on over her head, giggling as Spike started to do up the straps. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Buffy had never been on a motorcycle before, so to say that the ride was exhilarating was an understatement. Also, her arms were wrapped around Spike the whole way, so nothing could have wrecked that experience for her... Well, except if something bad had happened. But, they arrived safely, they were in a hotel, and they were free. Plus, nice paychecks to live off of for the next month if they wanted to. They were happy.

Buffy settled into the bed, running her hand over the soft blankets. Everything was amazing compared to the small cabin room she had to stay in for the last two weeks. She couldn't wait to try the food. She was dying for something other than cold salads, hamburgers, and macaroni with cheese. Not that Lorne's food wasn't yummy, but it would be nice to sample some different cuisine.

She was going to spend the next couple of days with Spike. She had so many things planned that she wanted to do, and she was excited to try every one of them. They still hadn't talked about Drusilla, so she knew that that had to happen, but she just couldn't bring herself to ruin the happy way the day had started. She knew that if they did talk about it, it wouldn't cause them to fight, but it would put a bit of a damper on the mood.

"Buffy?" Spike asked, a nervous look on his gorgeous face.

Buffy pushed herself up and supported herself on her elbows. "Yeah?"

"We, uhm..." he took a step towards her, twisting his hands nervously in front of him. He was about to bring up Drusilla, Buffy knew he was going to. "I think we should talk about-"

"Our plans? Yeah, I agree. What do you-"

"No, I was going to say we should talk about-"

"School?"

"No..."

"Lunch?"

"No, Buffy-"

Buffy groaned and collapsed onto the bed, pulling a pillow over her head. "I don't wanna talk about her," she mumbled into the fluffy material.

Spike walked the rest of the distance to her and pulled the pillow off her head. "Wha's that, luv? I didn't hear you."

Buffy immediately reached up to him and pulled him down onto the bed, then quickly straddled his waist. She leaned down to kiss his lips, "Don't..." kiss, "...want..." kiss, "...to talk..." kiss, "...about her..."

Spike chuckled and kissed her nose. "We have to sometime, Buffy."

"How about in... twenty years and two hundred and fifty-seven days... that work for you?"

"No."

"Fine. Let's ruin today with memories that I have already forgotten about, because it was all just a glitch. I'm fine. Everything that Drusilla said wasn't true, I believe you, I love you, can you kiss me now?" Buffy said and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, too. But, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I will tell you anything that you want, explain everything. I don't want you to bottle it all up and-"

Buffy cut him off with another kiss, this time slipping her tongue between his lips to massage his.

She felt his cock start to stir in his pants, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her. She couldn't begin to imagine what else he could show her about sex. Everything that he had done with her already was mind blowing, and she was feeling like getting her mind blown again. Drusilla Shmoosilla.

Still with the kissing, she let her hands wander down his chest, then she pushed them up under his shirt. She broke away from the kiss, then started to lick and nibble her way down his neck. "Want you..."

Spike wanted to make sure she was alright about everything, but she seemed to be, so he let it slide. If she ever wanted to talk about it, he had no problems with it, but right now, he wanted to do other things.

He put his hands on her hips and pushed her down so he could grind his erection into the apex of her thighs, groaning as he felt her run her nails down his chest. She was so responsive to everything he did to her. It was intoxicating.

"Please, Spike... want you now..."

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, swiftly pulled it up over her head and threw it across the room. "Want you too, Buffy... God, you're so beautiful."

Buffy could feel the moisture flood her panties, she loved when he got like this. His voice all rumbly as he panted for breath. She knew that it was her that was affecting him this way, and she felt empowered by that. Reducing a man–her man–into a panting, horny mess was a sight she wouldn't grow tired of anytime soon... Scratch that, she would never grow tired of it.

Before she knew it, they were both naked, and she was pinned to the mattress with a growling Spike on_top of her. It hadn't taken much to get him this worked up. She giggled, then gasped as she felt him fill her up. It was the fourth time that they had had sex, but everytime was like the first. Minus the pain for Buffy, there was only immense pleasure.

As he started his rhythm, Buffy placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. "You're really staying with me, aren't you?" she asked, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice. Everything had turned out great this summer, and she couldn't help but feel extremely happy.

Spike slowed his thrusts down, then leaned in to kiss her softly. He rested his forehead on hers and looked directly in her beautiful green eyes. "I really am, Buffy. I think I would go insane without you. The first time was hard enough. I love you so bloody much, I don't know what I would have done if Dr-"

"No," she said sternly, then kissed him. "It's okay, we made it. We can be together now, no obstacles, no distance. Just me, and you, and hopefully an off campus apartment. Whatever college you go to, is the one I'm going to."

Spike smiled broadly, and sped up his pace. Everything was just perfect.

"I love you, Spike." She moaned.

"I love you, too, Buffy."

Epilogue — Three Years Later

They had both gone back to the camp to be counselors two more times, still running around the camp together whenever they could. They knew they couldn't just leave the place behind. It held so many cherished moments, it was their place.

They had a rocky path, the last three years. But they were still as much in love as ever. Nothing would break the bond they had with each other, and they both knew it. They were it for each other, there could never been someone else in their hearts.

Now, on their wedding day–also held at the Caritas Campground–they smiled and laughed as they intertwined their lives together forever.

"Spike?" Buffy said as they glided across the dance floor.

He captured her lips with his for a chaste kiss, then smiled. "Yes, my wife?"

"Is there anything that you regret?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you trying to tell me something, luv?" he inquired nervously.

"No, no! I'm extremely happy," she removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on her stomach. "And this is just the beginning," she smiled when Spike placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her again. When they pulled away from the kiss, she placed her hand back on his shoulder. "But, is there anything from our past that you regret? Anything you wish you could turn back time and change?"

Spike thought for a second, tilting his head in thought. "Yeah, there's one regret."

"What was it?"

"Not telling you I loved you sooner."

Buffy smiled. "Me too."

Joyce and Ann both had kept in contact throughout the years, spending holidays together and talking for hours on the phone. They had formed a bond with each other and they were ecstatic to be in-laws now.

Joyce looked down at the napkin if front of her, laughing as she read the golden words.

William and Buffy Pratt

Summers that last forever

Joyce leaned over and took Ann's hand, both ignoring their husbands talking about the finer choices in scotch. "We did good, didn't we?" Joyce asked as she watched her glowing daughter dance with her new husband.

"We really did." Ann smiled, then leaned over to give her friend a hug. "They are perfect for each other."

"They really are."

The End

End Notes:

Reviews? Tell me what you think of the ending. PB and I feel it tied up any and all loose strings. Thanks sooooo much again for everything!


End file.
